Songs From the Heart
by OctoberOpal
Summary: When Liana finally puts her heart into making her journey, she doesn't know what to expect. Who can predict the future anyway? Even so, her fate is already set...whether she knows it or not. But will her innocent heart be able to take it? Or will the burden of fate forever shatter her soul? ON HIATUS!
1. The Ressurection of Team Rocket

**I've been a rabid fan of Pokemon basically since its release and I must say that 2nd Generation is by far my favorite. I've always dreamed of what it would be like to have a story with Pokemon instead of just RPG. I've read a few and now playing the game becomes the tiniest bit bland.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Resurrection of Team Rocket**

_Goldenrod City – Tunnel Basement_

The dark, cold metal of the walls gave a harsh gleam under the bright fluorescent lighting of the underground tunnels. Having to stare at it for days and weeks on end only angered Archer. He was through with having to continually waste away in this dank hell hole. He was tired of living in the shadows for the last near three years.

After the dissipation of Team Rocket three years ago, its members were left scattered, leaderless. And worst of all, most of them gave up. They willingly turned themselves in or decided to make _"a more honest living elsewhere". _That made Archer seethe; where was their passion? How could they have joined the organization in the first place if they were going to give up so easily?

Most of all, he was disgusted by the way his esteemed boss, Giovanni, could disband and abandon them all like this. Team Rocket was his life's work, and he had given it up after a simple battle against the likes of a Rookie Trainer like Red? Not even Archer could do such a thing. He had forsaken everything in his life for Team Rocket, and would do it all again if given the choice.

But it didn't matter much anymore. Archer never let himself throw Team Rocket away completely. He had worked hard for the last three years to bring Team Rocket back on its legs. Though, he could hardly have done it alone, not without the help of his Executives: Petrel, Proton, and Ariana. Petrel had helped gather members both new and old with his charismatic tongue. Proton had made sure that the police were made to look the other way and when some of them just didn't want to, it was Ariana who eliminated them before they became a threat. Archer had put the three together as his executives for those specific reasons. They did their jobs and did them well, seeing as only three short years, Team Rocket's plans would come into full fruition. And better yet, there were few who knew of the organization's resurgence. Even the Indigo Plateau Champion had no more than trifling rumors without any solid evidence.

But soon Team Rocket was going to make their presence known. They had grown strong. Even the lowest grunts were made to be no pushovers, Archer made sure of that. He had personally trained every new recruit Petrel had given him during all his spare hours. All of them had the passion and strength as they did when Giovanni was leader and Archer also made sure that they wouldn't go running until things were absolutely over and done. They had every right to be as ruthless and cruel as they wanted and worry of no consequences.

_Though, it is doubtful one could be as ruthless as Ariana._ Archer thought with a smirk. He liked that in a woman. Though her arrogance sometimes made him grit his teeth and her confidence sometimes bordered on narcissism. She wasn't at all like-

_No, that's all in the past. And I will_ not _go back._ Archer shook his head. Over the last week, Archer had been visited by images of his former family. He hadn't seen them in eight years, but he remembered every detail of their faces so suddenly. Once he had a fleeting wonder of what they looked like now, but before the thought was finished, it had been shaken away._ Team Rocket is, and will be, my only family._

It was time to leave the pathetically small space he called an _office_, once and for all. Archer activated his communicator. "Proton. It's time. Take your team to Azalea Town."

Proton's baritone answered. "Yes sir."

Team Rocket had begun to run out of funds. The Slowpoke's tails were a delicacy to many, though not any in the Johto region. But there were places up north where people would pay anything for the tails. Archer trusted that Proton would do his job.

_Finally, I'll be able to leave the shadows and enter the light, _Archer thought to himself._ There will be no more need of Giovanni. I will be the proclaimed leader of Team Rocket. And when Team Rocket succeeds, I will be king!_

* * *

**Here we have the prologue of my Pokemon story. I look at this and it makes me think of a scene later on the fic and I wish I could just fast-forward to it, but alas, I actually have to _write it_ first. *sigh***


	2. Beginning of a New Journey

**A few ground rules on how Pokemon is going to work in my story: 1. Since this is based on HeartGold/SoulsSilver, it will only have up to 4th Generation Pokemon, as well as trainers and Gym Leaders. 2. Liana will have more than six Pokemon. I just don't like having only six Pokemon when there are **_**hundreds **_**to choose from. 3. Pokemon will not have instand evolution (meaning the starter will not evolve shortly after Violet City) 4. TMs &amp; HMs do not exist and there will be tutoring. 5. Pokemon from other generations will be found in Johto where I feel they would be realistically found. 6. Liana (and others) will not take only hours to get from town to another. Flying on Pokemon won't get a person to the next town quickly either. This is a **_**world**_** and Pokemon are not taxis. 7. I will be giving a few Pokemon some illegal moves (moves they don't learn in the game). Only every once in a while if the Pokemon doesn't have the best move pool. Though don't worry, it will still be understandable if they were to learn it.**

* * *

**~~**I**~~**

**The Beginning of a New Journey**

_ RING! RING! RING!_

A Pidgey alarm clock blared in Liana's bedroom, marking the start of a new day. Liana clicked the alarm off without leaving the comfort of her blankets. With a loud groan, she threw the covers off her head and stretched herself out on the bed, bringing warmth to her cold limbs. Lifting into a sitting position at the side of her bed, she continued to stretch out her back and legs. All warmed up, Liana went to her window and pushed them open, letting the autumn breeze in. Liana breathed in the scent of Oran berries that left their mark on New Bark Town.

Liana moved away from the window and dressed for the day; her outfit of choice was a dark blue and black plaid shirt buttoned up over a plain black tee and jeans. She pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a simple ponytail and left her room. Descending the stairs, she could smell her mother's pancakes.

"Morning mom," Liana greeted as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart. I was just about to see if you were awake," Stella Hart said to her daughter. Liana had always admired her mother's beauty; long red locks that fell passed her hips, a heart-shaped face, and a gracious, feminine build. Many noted how Liana and Stella looked so similar, but their hair and eye color was where it truly ended. True they both had the same red-orange hair, but Stella's was thick, long and perfectly wavy while Liana's wasn't as thick and it hung straight and limp. Their eyes were the same shade of amber. And the biggest difference was Liana's lack of feminine developments. But that didn't bother Liana much.

Stella went over to her daughter as Liana sat down at the kitchen table and kissed her temple. "I prepared your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks mom," Liana said. "But what's the occasion?" she added, lifting an eyebrow at her mother. Usually breakfast would consist of cereal or toast.

Stella just smiled and said, "I just woke up with a feeling that today would be a good day."

Liana left it at that and took a big gulp of her chocolate Moo Moo milk. Halfway through her meal, Liana glanced sideways to the other end of the table where a photo frame sat so that it faced out towards anyone sitting at the table. The photo held a tall man in his late thirties with a medium athletic build, tanned skin and brown hair and eyes. Her stepfather, Russel Hart. Liana felt the familiar pang in her heart at the picture. Though it had lessened over time, it was still a weight that her heart would never forget.

"Have you talked to Professor Elm about the new coming season?" So her mother had noticed her staring. Liana didn't respond, but continued to eat her food, though slower than before. But her mother persisted. "I know how much you miss him, but he would have wanted you to move on."

Liana put her fork down with a sigh. Her mother did know how much her stepfather was missed. He had come into their family when Liana was seven years old; some time after her father had mysteriously gone missing. Russel had come to New Bark Town to visit his sister, who happened to be the wife of Professor Elm, and Liana had taken his Growlithe as a new playmate. Russel had begun making himself at home with Stella and Liana and before the year was up, he had become a husband and father to the girls. The three of them were nearly inseparable, except the times when Russel was called away for duty. He was a veteran PokePolice officer and would sometimes be called away to other cities when rumors of serious criminal activity were located. During the summer of last year, he'd been on duty again and was killed in action. It had been just after Liana's thirteenth birthday, the time where all new trainers started their journey. Because of that, Liana didn't have the heart to leave home, no matter how much her mother or Professor Elm had tried talking to her.

It wasn't that she was against the journey, her heart just hurt too much. She loved Russel, he was her dad and she called him such. He had also adopted her, and gave her his last name Hart. He even taught her everything she would need to know when she would start on her journey. That was why she wasn't overly eager to leave…it would just stir up too many memories.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both the Hart ladies were snapped out of melancholy thoughts and Stella already made for the door before Liana could rise. Even though she didn't quite feel like eating anymore, she continued on her pancakes at least for her mother's sake.

"Good morning Jem, you're here early. Come on in."

Liana didn't look up from her plate as her mother and their new guest entered the kitchen. Even as Jem slid into the chair in front of her, Liana refused to look up, concentrating hard on the last little tidbits of her remaining breakfast. But when she could stall no longer, she closed her eyes as she rose from her seat to take her dishes to the sink.

"Oh, come now. I don't get a good morning?" Jem complained.

"Is she still giving you the silent treatment for soaking her PokeGear?" Stella said, taking her daughters plate and proceeding to wash it. Smiling as her daughter sauntered out of the kitchen without even allowing herself to _look _toward her childhood friend.

"Morn of the fifth day," Jem answered. "But I declare no longer, as I come bearing the newly repaired PokeGear of a Miss Hart." He then pulled Liana's red PokeGear from his pocket and held it out to Liana as she began walking past him and out of the kitchen.

Liana stopped in her tracks, pausing before holding her hand back out toward Jem, still not looking at him. Jem placed the gear in her hand, and Liana brought it up close to her face as she inspected the repairs. She turned it on, and was immediately answered with the time of day; 7:40 A.M. Tuesday. Scrolling through it, she found her daily step counter, scratch memos, and all of her games were still on and still intact.

Satisfied, Liana turned on her toes and finally faced Jem. With a generous pause, she said, "Apology accepted."

Jem stood from his seat with a toothy grin. "Finally, I was getting lonely without you."

Liana chuckled. She had missed him as well, but since the last prank he and his Marill had done to her ended up with her PokeGear soaked and out of order, she had refused to commune with him. Even though he had promised to get repairs done for it and pay himself, she still kept her vigil. Not talking to him when they were helping out Professor Elm, not leaving her room when he came over, and ignoring him on the streets. Yes, it was childish, but Jem decided to make a game out of it, and soon even Liana's animosity had disappeared…but she still wanted her PokeGear fixed. "Don't let Marill hear you say such things." Liana frowned. "Wait, where _is _Marill?"

"Outside," Jem answered. "He's still wary about coming into the house." And for good reason. When Jem was given Marill by his mother when he was ten, the two had come to Liana's house and decided to have a rollout contest between the three of them. Marill had been going into a good rollout and knocked into a wall where Stella's potted plants sat. Most were knocked over and ruined and Stella gave the three of them a good scolding. While she mainly blamed Liana and Jem for allowing such foolishness while in the house, and she was quick to forgive, Marill only came inside when Jem was planning on staying a while.

"Well, don't let me keep the two of you waiting," Liana said. "Will you be at Professor Elm's with me today?"

"Sorry, no. Marill and I have to help out at the aquarium today," Jem apologized. "But I can still give you a ride if you want."

Liana smiled. "Of course."

With a kiss goodbye from her mother, Liana followed Jem out the door. His bike rested against the outside fence of the yard and Marill jumped into the basket as the two friends approached. Jem said a hello and patted the aqua-mouse's head and got on his bike. He walked his bike in front of Liana and she settled herself on the railings on top of the back tire and grabbed onto Jem's waist – she had terrible balance, one reason she didn't have her own bike. The second came up just as Jem got the bike up to speed. Liana's house lay on top of a slope to the far east of the town. It wasn't terribly steep, but it made for a fun boarding ramp that Jem and Liana had taken full advantage of when they were younger, that is until Liana had broken her arm when she was ten. Stella had forbidden them to board down it anymore, not that Liana had wanted to anymore, but the two would always ride down the slope on their way to Professor Elm's house. Jem was especially good at the curves that hugged the lane farther down.

It only took ten minutes to reach Professor Elm's lab. Liana climbed off the bike and bid Jem goodbye, but he lingered. Marill turned to his trainer, wondering about the pause. "Lia." Her nickname, though he and her parents were the only ones who used it. "How long do you see yourself doing this?"

Liana tensed. First her mother. Now Jem. Professor Elm was probably going to be next. She looked away.

But Jem gently took her hand, and she waited for him to continue, but he didn't. She looked to her friend and really let herself _see_ him for the first time in a long time. His shaggy, chestnut-brown hair had gotten a trim – she had heard him say when he'd visited yesterday, but she didn't get a look - and evenly framed his face, though his bangs still wisped over his minty green eyes. While on his bike she had to look down to him, he stood a few inches taller than her. And all the sharp features of his nose, chin, shoulders and knees that had given grief as a child, he had finally grown into them. This was Jem. This was sweet, caring, and understanding Jem. The Jem that had been her best friend since she first moved to New Bark Town when she was four, and had defended her against the bullying big kids. The Jem who smelled like the expensive Hondew bath soap she gotten for him last year, though he would never admit he still used it. He only wanted to see her happy and did whatever he could to make that so. She appreciated him for that.

She squeezed his hand in turned. "I'll think about it, Jem."

Jem gave her a light smile, which she returned before he began pedaling away to his mother's Water-Type Aquarium. She, in turn, went inside Professor Elm's lab.

* * *

At Professor Elm's lab, Liana helped out to feed and interact with the Pokemon kept there. It was her job to let out all the Pokemon into the fenced pastures behind the lab, feed them and keep their spaces clean. When she had the Pokemon settled in their little niches, she gathered the Aipom twins to help her collect Oran berries.

Her basket wasn't even half full before she heard Professor Elm calling to her from the lab. Thanking the Aipom, she hurried back to the lab. "What is it, Professor?" While he was technically her uncle by marriage, she didn't feel comfortable calling him anything other than Professor.

"I just got a call from one of my colleagues, Mr. Pokemon, and he has recently come by an egg. We believe it may be a rare Pokemon egg. I want you to pick it up for me." The Professor spoke quickly in his excitement, but Liana just smiled and nodded. "He lives just up north from Cherrygrove City, so you'll need a Pokemon, since you're mother would never have you venture out alone."

He turned away, so immersed with the latest shared find that he didn't notice Liana's hesitation. But she followed him nonetheless toward the little pens where the three starter Pokemon of Johto were settled. The three different pens held four Chikorita, three Totodile and one Cyndaquil. These little ones were still too young for the outdoors (even the Totodile had their own little pool to swim in), so they were kept inside and close to their mothers. Though it was play time and the Totodile had been taken for a swim, while the Chikorita kicked a little ball around. But the lone Cyndaquil immediately edged up to the pen's walls as the Professor and Liana approached. That immediately caught Liana's attention and she bend down in front of its pen and raised her hand to allow it to smell her.

"She's the baby of the litter," Professor Elm told her. "And the first female born in five years." The little Cyndaquil nuzzled her head into Liana's palm, sighing her satisfaction. "I was going to bring the Totodile back in," Elm commented "but I think you two like each other."

Liana looked away. To her, the Cyndaquil just seemed lonely, without any brothers to play with like the others. But she didn't need to make that comment to the Professor. And she did like the little thing. She was eager and affectionate and seemingly liked to meet new people. Only Elm and his two assistants were allowed to interact with them. Being so young, they got attached quite easily and the adults were easily able to keep them at arm's length for when it came the time when a new trainer could pick up their new partner.

That's what made Liana question. "Are you sure about this, Professor? Why don't you ask Jem for this favor?"

Elm shook his head. "Jem is needed by his mother. And I have a great trust in you for this assignment."

That settled that. "Then I guess Cyndaquil and I had better get going."

~~*.*~~

Professor Elm wanted Liana and Cyndaquil to get a quick start, so he had his assistant Lucas, and Jem's father, drive her home to pack and drop her off at the western edge of the town. Stella had been overjoyed at Liana's task and she and Cyndaquil were so completely enamored with one another that Liana was surprised that Cyndaquil had come at her call when it was time to leave.

Lucas dropped her off at the outskirts where the cemented ground had petered away to dirt. There she shouldered her pack and headed toward Cherrygrove City with Cyndaquil at her heels. It wasn't yet noon and Elm had said she would arrive to the city by tomorrow night. Liana kept an even pace while Cyndaquil took off, excited to be in such a big, unfamiliar environment. Though, she seemed to have an inner radar, not straying too far from Liana without even having to look back. She even had the guts to scatter a flock of wild Pidgey. The initial shock must have had them onto the initial instinct of _flight _rather than _fight._ Besides, Cyndaquil hadn't hit any of them.

Liana stopped to watch the Pidgey flutter around the trees in their excitement, trying to settle back into a non-threatening space. Liana chuckled. "You know, it's rude to scare others." She gave Cyndaquil a hard stare.

Cyndaquil was unfazed by the scolding and ran onward, with Liana jogging slightly to catch up.

An hour passed on the road when Cyndaquil was at it again, racing up to wild Pokemon intending to scare them. But the Rattata was not amused, instead it retaliated. It hit Cyndaquil straight on with a tackle. Liana came racing up to her little partner. "I told you, scaring others is not polite."

Cyndaquil rose to her feet, which met with Rattata's hiss. It was in the mood for a battle. "Use tackle Cyndaquil," Liana called.

Cyndaquil dashed to the Rattata, throwing her weight against it. The Rattata skidded away, falling on its side.

"Quick, use another tackle before it gets up!" Liana told Cyndaquil. She obeyed, tackling the Rattata just as it regained its feet. It got up and ran off.

Cyndaquil jumped and cried her victory. Liana grinned at the little one, but it still had to learn. "Now you better know better next time." Cyndaquil nodded her acknowledgement and the pair continued on.

That night, after making good progress, Liana and Cyndaquil had settled down underneath an unoccupied tree. Liana unrolled her sleeping bag and hastily changed into her plaid, flannel pajamas. Cyndaquil helped in the building of the fire and Liana opened a can of soup her mother had given her. Stella had worried that she couldn't prepare and store food for her, but some of their canned food would suffice. It wouldn't be hot since Liana couldn't carry a pan with her, but holding the can over the fire had warmed it up enough to be appealing. She did bring utensils with her, so she didn't have to drink right out of the can and even fed some to Cyndaquil.

Liana stoked the fire so that it would keep up for a few hours on and lay back in her sleeping bag. Cyndaquil had settled herself next to Liana. Liana smiled and remembered the last time she camped out doors. Usually it would be with Jem in the backyard of one of their houses. But once, she and her parents had hiked and camped out to Route 46 back when she was eleven. At the memory of her step-father, Liana was surprised she still felt herself smiling. Was _this _what she needed? She had put her Pokemon journey on hold after her step-father died and hadn't been overly eager to leave home and didn't think about too much over the next few months. The next thing she knew, it was a year later and she was still home. During the last couple months, her mother had tried to coax her about leaving, but Liana just didn't feel like listening. Even Professor Elm tried talking to her from time to time, but it only took him a few _no's_ for him to get the picture…or at least Liana believed so, looking at Cyndaquil beside her.

_ Fine Professor, you got me._ Liana fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Dragon Clan Elder, Kaydmon's, eyes flickered open as he finishes his meditation. He sits still for several minutes; his hands still resting gently upon his knees, back erect, face straight, breathing deeply and evenly. Even after a month the visions still came to him, of a young maiden, fair, with flaming red locks and dressed in a simple white gown, almost ceremonial-looking. The vision showed only her with the background black and empty, though there wasn't a complete lack of environment, as her long hair and the train of her gown flowed with an invisible breeze. And she sang in a light and calming voice, of some wordless song.

But this vision was slightly different, the maiden was younger in age, her hair shorter and styled, instead of being let loose, and her gown was more elegant and sophisticated, but still white. And she held a violin on her shoulder, playing a similar song as she sang in his other visions as she ran the bow over the strings.

From the first vision Kaydmon had recognized the song; it was the lament of the Legendary King of the Seas. It wasn't a widely known song; only those who had ventured to the Whirl Islands some hundreds of years ago knew it. They passed it down the generations, which was how the Dragon Clan knew of the song. Dragon-Pokemon had come to revere the song as well.

But this girl, knowing and playing the song, seemingly calling out to the King of the Seas, was a legend coming to life again. Her face was gentle as she played the song, calling out with _her _heart as much as she called to _his._ Just as the legends of old. And her presence was as warm and welcoming as the North Wind, whom may also come beckoning to her song. But that wasn't the only song he had heard from her, just the most common.

_ It has begun. I know this now. _Kaydmon thought as he slowly began stretching his stiff limbs. From what he'd last heard from Lady Zuki of the Kimono girls, they had foreseen the rise of a new champion. So Kaydmon set things in motion, having had Zuki present a Pokemon egg to Mr. Pokemon a week ago.

Kaydmon called out to one of his young students to fetch Lance and bring him to the Dragon's Den. There had to be a reason Kaydmon was seeing the maiden in a ball gown and he was reminded that there was to be a state dinner held in less than a month's time in Violet City for the leaders of the Kanto and Johto Gyms as well as their Elite Four. Lance had returned to Blackthorn City from a short trip to the Sinnoh region not yet a week ago, and would join and escort Clair to Violet. They were to set out at the week's end. Clair had always boasted about the beautiful music talents that were featured. Kaydmon didn't know how the girl was going to get the honor to play in front of them, but she would be there. It was the only reasoning he could think of. He was sure of it.

A knock at the door told him that Lance had arrived. Kaydmon allowed Lance entrance and his young grandson knelt in front of him.

"What did you want to see me about, Grandfather?" Lance inquired.

Kaydmon studied Lance before answering. The boy was tense; he could see it in the way his shoulders were slumped and his head hung a bit low. There was also hardness in his eyes and the tightness of his mouth as he kept a neutral expression. _The boy seems to think the world rests on his shoulders. And the burden doesn't seem like something he wants to carry, though he'd never admit it._ "Things are changing," he said cryptically.

"Yes, they are," Lance replied softly, but Kaydmon noticed a flicker of impatience in his eyes.

"It is time I told you about my visions." Lance perked up, but said nothing, knowing Kaydmon would reveal his thoughts whenever he was ready. "I hear the Sea's Lament in my dreams, from that of the King of the Sea and of the pure heart that calls to him."

Lance's face rose in surprise. Those in the Dragon Clan knew the song as the Sea's Lament and its legacy. But Kaydmon wasn't finished. "I also hear the Fire's Dance."

"Both of them," Lance stammered. "Who is it? Who has the power to call to them _both_?"

Kaydmon sighed and shook his head. "This is not about power, it is about heart and soul. They will both come to her call, if and when she chooses. She is to be a fledgling trainer that I want you to be on the lookout for."

Lance flared. "But what about the rumors of Team Rocket's resurfacing? You said yourself that they are returning from the shadows. I can't waste my time babysitting some little girl while they wreck havoc upon the Johto Region!"

"Silence, boy!" Kaydmon snapped, but the hardness in Lance's eyes remained. "She will not be some simpering child. She will have a strength that will oppose yours." He saw Lance's lip twitch to a scowl but the boy said nothing. "You will watch over her, and the Kimono Sisters will guide her. Do not mock the strength that she will be ever gaining. Can I trust you with this?"

Kaydmon eyes bored into the violet-blue eyes of his grandson, until the youth finally relented. "You will know this girl when she plays the Sea's Lament and the Fire's Dance."

"That doesn't give me much to go by," Lance struggled to keep his tone even.

"It is all you need." With that Lance was dismissed. Most likely to brood over his newly appointed task.


	3. To Venture Forth

**Pokedex entries come from Serebii**

* * *

**~~**II**~~**

**To Venture Forth**

Liana woke early to Cyndaquil nuzzling against her face. She quickly rolled up her sleeping bag and changed back into her traveling clothes, though putting on a fresh shirt, and ate a can of fruit as she walked onward toward Cherrygrove. As Professor Elm predicted, they made it to the city just as night fell. The sight of so many houses still amazed Liana. Her little home town was tiny in comparison and Cherrygrove wasn't known as a big place either. That, and this was the first time she'd come to the city on her own, usually she went with her mom. _Now, where is the Pokemon Center?_

She spotted an old gentleman and asked for directions.

The man chuckled boisterously. "Follow me, I'll take you there." Liana protested, not wanting the man to go out of his way. "Nonsense. Just make sure you can keep up with me."

Despite his old age, the man was quick. Liana had to jog to keep up with him, even carrying Cyndaquil when she tired. They came to the Pokemon Center in record time, at least according to the old man; Liana was hardly one for races of any kind. Once inside, she gave Cyndaquil to the nurse for resting while Liana ordered herself dinner. She had fed Cyndaquil on the way from a berry pouch her mom had given her, tossing the berries which Cyndaquil caught without letting them drop to the ground. So Liana had a burger and fries with a shake all to herself; but picked out a small chocolate cake for the two of them to share as they asked for a room.

In their borrowed room, Liana carefully fed Cyndaquil little forkfuls of cake, managing to not drop a crumb onto the bed they sat upon. Cyndaquil liked the chocolate cake enough, but Liana suspected that she didn't have an extraordinary sweet tooth. Tired out from the long hike and deciding to shower in the morning, Liana slipped under the blankets after stripping off all but her shirt and undergarments. Cyndaquil curled into a ball on the pillow next to Liana's head and dozed off.

When morning came, Liana quickly showered and even gave Cyndaquil a light brushing. Being a Fire-Type, Liana didn't want to hassle Cyndaquil with a bath. They left after a real breakfast, a big berry salad to share, and left the Pokemon Center after gaining directions to Mr. Pokemon's house from the nurse. As the two continued onto Mr. Pokemon's house, they came across many wild Rattata and Pidgey and even a couple Sentrent raring for battle. Cyndaquil eagerly battled, listening to all of Lana's commands.

In less than an hour, they came across a little house shaded under a big apricorn tree. "Come on, Cyndaquil, this must be Mr. Pokemon's house." The two jogged up to the house and Liana knocked on the plain white door.

A middle-aged man opened the door, curiosity in his expression.

"Hello. I'm Liana. Are you Mr. Pokemon?" Liana said.

The man gave a light chuckle. "No, Mr. Pokemon lives northwest of here." He pointed Liana in the direction from his doorway. She was about to walk away, but Cyndaquil made a contented little yip toward something in the man's house.

"What is it, Cyndaquil?" Liana asked.

"Your little friend must smell my aprijuice," the man explained. Liana furrowed her brow in question. "Yes, brewed from the apricorns in the tree next to me." The man said, gesturing to the tree that brimmed with green-colored apricorns. "The brew just finished. Would you two like some?"

Liana smiled. "Sure."

The man stepped aside to let Liana and Cyndaquil enter his dwelling. He led them to the kitchenette, where he fished two cups and a bowl to which he poured green juice from a tall, clear thermos. "Here you go," he said, as he placed the bowl in front of Cyndaquil and gave a cup to Liana.

The drink was thick and sweet and rich in flavor. Liana found herself gulping down the entire cup in one drink. "Wow," was all she had to say.

"Good, huh?" the man grinned. Liana nodded and Cyndaquil gave a happy squeak as she continued lapping up hers. "The trick is to keep the apricorns well after they've ripened, which you can tell as their shell softens, and their insides become nice and soft and mixes well with the juices," he explained, with Liana listening raptly. "It makes for a delicious and nutritious drink. All you have to do is carve out the fruit and shake it in this container." He held up his thermos, which Liana saw that it was actually a blender.

She looked down at Cyndaquil, seeing that she too had finished her aprijuice. The man let out a hearty laugh. "It seems like you two thoroughly enjoy my aprijuice." Liana and Cyndaquil both voiced their agreement. "If that be the case, let me give you a blender. I have an older model; travel-sized and it still works." The man went back to fishing through his cabinets and pulled out a similar blender. It was slightly smaller than the other one, more travel-sized definitely, and showed it to Liana. This one had a clear cup with a steel lining on the bottom an inch thick and a bulkier steel lid that had a couple buttons on top. "The buttons are for the blender, depending on how you want to juice mixed. Here, let me wash it for you. Oh, and let me give you an Apricorn Box."

"No," Liana protested. "You're already giving me the blender."

The man shook his head. "I weave them myself and I have plenty extra. Just take a look in the supply closet over there." He pointed to the tall wooden cabinet just outside the little kitchen. She opened it and saw that he was right. There must have been over two dozen baskets fit inside. They varied in sizes and many were packed within each other. If she was going to receive one, it had better be small since she didn't have space to carry it in her small bag. She picked out one that was just smaller than a family picnic basket. It was yellow wicker with the inside covered in a cream-colored cloth and had handles big enough carry in the crook of her arm.

But that wasn't all. He also insisted she pick a few apricorns from his tree before she and Cyndaquil went on their way. Elated at the prospect of yummy aprijuice, the two continued onto Mr. Pokemon's house with an extra bounce in their step.

* * *

Lance watched on as his cousin Clair trumped another challenger and proceeded to gloat over it. Though Clair only saw her victory, Lance could see the underlying strategy the young boy had. Despite having mainly Ground-Type Pokemon, which had a tendency to fall short, held up well against Claire's dragons. His Piloswine definitely had great potential. But he kept this information to herself as Clair excused herself from the gym arena without even acknowledging the trainer. He sighed. He'd only been back home a week and Clair was already aggravating him. It was her blatant arrogance and complete disregard of other people that upset him. She didn't even try to get along with other people and held no respect for others outside of the Dragon clan. But even that respect was little seen.

He wished to be back at his other home at the Indigo Plateau, but she had basically ordered him to join her travel to Violet City for the state dinner. And she wanted to take the path through the craggy hills south of Blackthorn. Lance was still up for traveling, even after spending a few months in the Sinnoh region, but with Clair…

Well, at least he would have his new Gible to tag along. His new dragon needed raising and he already got on Clair's nerves. Gible was still young and in his teething phase, munching on whatever was in sight. Though Gible was hardy and adamant, which Lance was very pleased with,and he was very proud even during his antics. Clair complained that Gible was too uncivilized, but Lance had more patience for little rascal.

But there was still Team Rocket to worry about. That was the reason he had cut his trip to Sinnoh short,he'd hoped to have his Gible evolved before he returned. Although there was nothing but rumors for Lance to grasp at, Kaydmon was already convinced that they were making a return. And Lance couldn't be wasting his time entertaining his cousin. Or chasing after some little rookie trainer.

Lance brought his hand to his mouth in thought, biting his thumb. Both the Sea's Lament _and_ the Fire's Dance, his grandfather said. No one in history was able to control _both_ the sacred birds. Each had their own individual legends to tell. They never coincided. And how could a rookie little girl be the one they would respond to?

He shook his head to rid himself of such useless thoughts. He would keep his eyes open for this girl for his grandfather's sake and an even sharper one for Team Rocket.

A tug on his pant leg brought Lance out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Gible gnawing on his left leg. Lance heaved a sigh. There probably went another pair of pants. "Gible," he said in a warning voice, and the little dragon immediately hopped away from his master. As predicted, three coin-sized holes had been punctured just under Lance's knee. "Come on," Lance sighed, heading out of the gym, "let's get you something to chew on other than me."

Gible let out a happy growl and hobbled after his master.

* * *

As Liana continued onward to Mr. Pokemon's house, she noticed the temperature rising as she was already sweating under her flannel shirt. It must have been just before noon, too early for such discomfort. She paused to peel off the flannel and tied it around her waist. It never got so hot in New Bark Town, even in the midst of summer. Even when the sun was shining hotly, there would always be cool breezes from Mt. Silver to be comfortable in a simple T-shirt or a light covering like Liana's flannel.

But Liana felt her dark blue shirt sticking to her back from underneath her backpack. Her back could hardly breathe. She let out a huff and picked up the pace. The sooner she reached Mr. Pokemon, the better.

Before Liana became irritated with the heat, another house came into view. An apricorn tree filled with pink apricorns sat in the front yard, under which stood a wooden bench where a short old man sat, leafing through a heavy tome on his lap.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Pokemon?" Liana asked, approaching the man.

The man looked up from his reading. "Yes, Mr. Pokemon is me," he answered. "And who is asking?"

"I'm Liana, and this is Cyndaquil," she gestured to her friend, who cried her hello, "Professor Elm sent us here for the Pokemon egg."

Mr. Pokemon's face lifted into a large smile. "Oh ho, so you're the little lady who Elm calls his niece!"

Liana smiled sheepishly, feeling slightly awkward for being more formal about the Professor than he was about her.

Mr. Pokemon leapt up from the bench faster than Liana believed an elder had the capacity for. "Well then, come inside. You must be hot."

Liana chuckled. "How did you guess?" She followed him inside.

The house was two stories and very homely looking on the outside and the inside reflected that as well. Directly in front of her were a stairway and next to it, a doorway leading into a kitchen. The rest of the room was converted into a study. Mr. Pokemon headed right into the kitchen, "How's about some nice, cold Wepear Juice? That will cool you down. Now, make yourself at home."

Liana made her way into Mr. Pokemon's study and looked at the many pictures and posters of Pokemon lining the walls. In the corner behind his desk chair, the wall was overfilled with clips from magazines about rare and exotic Pokemon; talking about "shiny" and "big-sized" Pokemon. Many overlapped each other, covering the articles and even some of the pictures. One featured a shiny Charizard that came from the volcanoes of Cinnabar Island. The picture of the Charizard was in black and white (having been taken over fifty years ago), but Liana could tell that the Charizard was different. The resolution showed it to be pure black instead of a pale gray for its usual orange pallor.

"Sweet and tangy Wepear Juice! Come and get it!" Came Mr. Pokemon's eccentric sing-song voice, holding a tray with a pitcher of white-green juice and three cups filled with it. Liana eagerly took one of the glasses and drank it down, though not as fast as the aprijuice from earlier. The biting shock of the Wepear stopped her, but it was still cool and refreshing.

"Come now, Samuel," Mr. Pokemon called. "Come and greet our guest. Your tofu should be done cooking by now." He set the tray of drinks on a nearby desk and returned to the kitchen. There was a squabble between Mr. Pokemon and another, older and male, voice.

"Hey what are you doing with my tofu?"

"I'm holding it for you."

"Watch out! You're going to drop it!"

Liana felt her brow quirk as she heard the dispute between the two old men. And she didn't know whether to laugh or not as they exited the kitchen. Mr. Pokemon held a small tray with a steaming bowl that must have been tofu, and the man trailing behind him had a block of steaming tofu gripped in a fork, holding his hand under it in case it dropped, and blowing at the food to cool it down. As he put it in his mouth, his face immediately went red as it must have burned his tongue.

"See now, you old coot, wait for your lunch to cool. Now make yourself known to our guest," Mr. Pokemon asserted.

The man, Samuel as Mr. Pokemon called him, was in his sixties at least, with dark, watery gray hair, a tan complexion, about five ten in height and still lean and fit despite his age. He looked vaguely familiar and his warmness reminded Liana of her grandpa.

"Hello, young lady, I am Professor Samuel Oak."

Liana felt her jaw drop. "Y-you're _the _Professor Oak?!"

Oak smiled at her. "I guess Professor Elm didn't tell you that I was here as well."

Liana shook her head. "It's a real pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand, which he kindly shook.

Mr. Pokemon spoke up. "Now, let's see that Pokemon Egg." He moved to one of his office cabinets and produced a small egg with blue and red triangle dotting it. It was inside a glass tube; some sort of incubator perhaps. He gestured for Liana to sit on the sofa and placed the incubator upon the coffee table in front of her.

Cyndaquil hopped up onto the table and approached the incubator, sniffing at the glass. She squealed and tapped lightly at the glass protecting the egg. "May I hold it?" Liana found herself ask.

"Of course!" Mr. Pokemon agreed, removing the lid of the incubator and carefully raising the white egg out and placing it gently into Liana's waiting hands.

She lowered the egg onto her lap and held it there, reveled by its warmth. Cyndaquil came over to sniff it all over. She gave an excited squeak.

"So, you're a new Pokemon trainer?" Professor Oak asked.

Liana looked up at Oak and to Cyndaquil, but she was still ogling the egg. "Not exactly," she finally said. She felt a slight pang at those words. Here she was, fourteen and still not a trainer. "Professor Elm didn't want me traveling here alone."

But the Professor didn't seem fazed by the answer. Instead, he leaned down to examine Cyndaquil where she stood next to Liana, with her front paws propped against the egg. She looked back at him, smiling and squeaking a hello. "She already seems perfectly comfortable around you, and I would say the same goes for you."

"Thanks," Liana replied softly.

"I recently returned from Sinnoh, where I worked alongside Professor Rowan on the creation of a new Pokedex." He took a thin red box and held it out to Liana. "I would like you to have it."

Liana took the Pokedex from Professor Oak in amazement. The Pokedex had a thin black circle around another one that was filled in, resembling a Poke Ball. It fit in her grasp, her fingers able to click the side button to flick it open, slicing in the middle with the top flipping up and the bottom out to the left. The Dex immediately rang up Cyndaquil: _**Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.**_ _**However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion.**_

Cyndaquil gave a squeak with her name being said and Liana snapped the Pokedex shut. "Thank you, Professor Oak, this is a real honor."

Professor Oak smiled. "The honor is mine to meet such an honest and caring young lady."

Liana felt herself blush and preoccupied herself by lifting the egg from her lap and returning to the incubator. "I guess I should get going," she mumbled. But then her PokeGear rang out from where it hung around her neck. She jumped, startled, luckily she'd already set the egg down. She read the caller ID and saw that it was Professor Elm. Her brow rose. _Wow, does he already know I'm here? _She answered it, and was going to ask the Professor if he had Psychic powers, but she was silenced when his voice sounded shrilly.

_"It's a disaster! It's just terrible!"_

Liana tried in vain to calm him down, but he just kept repeating those words or them in some retrospect. So instead, she asked, "What is it, Professor?"

_"Please, come back now, a Pokemon has been stolen!"_

With that, Professor Elm hung up and Liana, Professor Oak, and Mr. Pokemon fell stun-still. _A Pokemon stolen? That never happened in New Bark Town? How? Which Pokemon?_

"This is not good at all!" Professor Oak said.

"No wonder Jamie sounded so upset," Mr. Pokemon said, using the professor's first name.

"I have to get back," Liana said, anxiously. "But it's gonna take me at least a day."

Professor Oak nodded. "True, but I can give you a ride there."

So Professor Oak and Liana took his car, leaving Mr. Pokemon his house with rushed goodbyes, and made for Cherrygrove and toward New Bark. Though the professor seemed calm as her drove, Liana couldn't stop fidgeting. She tapped her heels, bit her lip and her brow furrowed in worry. What kept her from falling out of her seat was the egg on her lap and Cyndaquil perched on her shoulder. They'd passed Cherrygrove at two o'clock and would be at New Bark by dusk, as long as they didn't run into trouble.

But as they continued on the road, a kid had come up in front of the car. Professor Oak slammed on the brakes, turning to the side of the road to avoid collision. Liana clung to the egg on her lap, making sure it didn't get jostled. Cyndaquil gave a shriek as she still clutched onto Liana's shoulder, managing to remain there.

Professor Oak was the first recover. "Are you all right, young man?" he called to the boy on the road. Liana looked over her shoulder and saw that the boy wasn't as jolted as she felt. Instead, he was quite the opposite, giving a glare that could curdle a Miltank's Milk.

But the professor continued trying to ease the boy. "I apologize if I startled you. You seemed to morph right onto the road."

The boy didn't answer to the professor, but his glare found Cyndaquil on Liana's shoulders. His eyes narrowed at Liana in turn. "You! You're the girl who got that Pokemon from the lab!"

"What about it?" Liana said, not knowing what he was getting at.

"That Pokemon is wasted on you! And it's probably as weak and pathetic as you!" the boy sneered at her.

Liana felt her jostled nerves tighten in anger. She felt Cyndaquil bristle on her shoulder, hopping down to the ground and growling at the boy.

The boy let out a mean snicker, getting a Poke Ball from his belt and releasing it. Out of it came a Totodile. Liana recognized it as one of the babies from Elm's lab. She seethed. "_You're_ the thief Professor Elm was talking about!"

"What about it?" the boy mocked her previous words.

Liana turned to Professor Oak and handed him the incubator, murmuring a "hold this" and got out of the car. "You are going to return that Pokemon, _now_!"

The boy sneered again. "So you think you're tough, huh? Totodile, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil! Then use Tackle, followed by Smokescreen!" Liana ordered.

As Totodile released its attack, Cyndaquil dashed to the side, rounding in a circle around her opponent and ran head on into it at its blindside. She then let out her second command and billowed out a large quantity of smoke toward the Totodile.

The boy growled and roared, "get out of there, you stupid thing!"

Liana's lip twitched at his insult. _No one should insult Pokemon, just as no one should insult each other! _"Don't let it escape, Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

Cyndaquil breathed out her little flames into the cloud of smoke and Liana could hear the cries of the Totodile as the attack hit its mark.

"Now, Tackle again!" Liana continued. And Cyndaquil obeyed, charging into the smoke. Again, Liana heard the impact and the two little Pokemon were pushed out of the cloud with Cyndaquil splayed on top of Totodile.

"Totodile, Water Gun! Get it off you!" the boy screamed.

Cyndaquil didn't get a chance to dodge and the water hit her head on. She tumbled onto the ground a few feet away but still managed to get up without a struggle. Though, the Totodile on the other hand, was still on the ground.

"Come on, you useless Pokemon! Get up! _Up!_" the boy called.

"Hey!" Liana shouted. "Don't use that tone or those words to a Pokemon. Now return the Totodile now!"

"Forget it!" the boy said, returning the Totodile back to its Poke Ball. "You got lucky this time, but the next time we meet, I'll crush you!" With that, he ran off into the trees.

Liana ran after him, ignoring Professor Oak's call. Cyndaquil dashed ahead of her. But the boy was fast, diving into the trees and leaving her sight for precious seconds as he most likely turned down past other trees, creating a maze for himself in the forest. A few minutes of chase and Liana stopped as she saw Cyndaquil pause, sniffing at the trees and the bushes trying to find the boy's scent. Liana could no longer hear the shuffling of foliage and the boy had been out of her sight for the last minute. She hoped Cyndaquil would catch the scent but her Pokemon lowered her head in disappointment.

"Nothing?" She pleaded. Cyndaquil shook her head. Liana let out a defeated sigh, lamenting over the lost Pokemon that she failed to retrieve. "Come on, then. Let's get back to Professor Oak before he worries."

Despite their delay, Professor Oak and Liana made it to Professor Elm's lab at dusk. There were a couple of police cars out front along with policemen, but they let Professor Oak and friend pass without a fuss. Upon entry, Liana immediately heard Elm's distressed voice and a police officer trying to calm him down. She also saw that Jem and her mother were at the lab near Elm as well. Her mother had noticed the new entries first and immediately went to her daughter.

"Liana. Are you alright? Did you cross with the thief?" Stella asked, clutching her daughter against herself.

"I'm fine, mom," Liana answered, hugging her mother just as fiercely.

"Just who are you?" Liana turned to see the police officer's eyes had landed on her.

"This is my daughter, Liana," Stella answered, still not letting go of her daughter.

The officer then looked down to see Cyndaquil hovering by Liana's feet. "And where did you get this Pokemon?"

Jem piped up. "Are you thinking that Liana stole the Pokemon?"

"It is common that whoever committed a crime will come back to the site," the officer replied hotly.

"No," Professor Elm sputtered. "I gave her this Cyndaquil the day before yesterday."

The officer paused before answering, "Fine, but we're still nowhere closer to finding out just who did this."

"That is something we _can_ answer," Professor Oak said. "We came across a boy this afternoon with a Totodile that Liana knew had come from this lab."

"Wait, you saw the thief!" the officer exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so?"

Liana didn't bother with a smart retort, but Professor Oak took over. "Liana battled against him, in hopes of returning the Totodile, but he got away. Though not without dropping this." The professor pulled a laminated card out of his coat pocket and handed it to the officer.

"Name: Sliver. Age: 15. Place of birth: Viridian City." the officer read aloud. "This kid is a long ways from home."

_Silver._ Liana said his name in her head. And she remembered his shoulder length, deep crimson hair, his angular facial features, and harsh, dark eyes, as well as his haughty stance and the way he had bullied the little Totodile. The fate of that poor Totodile made Liana sick to her stomach.

"Well, now that we have his name and picture we can make a full on search for him," the officer said and excused himself from the lab.

The group of five stood in silence over the day's events. Stella kept her arm around her daughter, and Jem sent Liana a sympathetic smile. But it only made Liana bite her lip and break the silence. "I'm sorry, Professor."

Both Professors Elm and Oak looked to her, but she had her head down. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring back Totodile. I tried but he, Silver, got away from me."

"It's not your fault, Liana." She looked up to see Professor Elm smiling at her. "And before you say anything else, I want you to promise me that you'll never turn a blind eye to anything like this again."

Liana felt a small smile growing from her lips and she nodded at the professor. And he seemed to remember something as his brow rose suddenly. "Since you're here, does that mean you have that Pokemon egg?"

_The Pokemon egg!_ That made Professor Oak's and Liana's faces draw up in surprised horror. In their haste, they'd forgotten it in the car. "I'll get it!" Liana cried and raced out to the professor's car.


	4. The True Adventure Begins

**Dislaimer: Pokedex entries do not belong to me. They are from Serebii.**

* * *

**~~**III**~~**

**The True Adventure Begins**

That night Liana lay in bed with Cyndaquil curled up against her stomach. After she'd hastily brought the egg into the lab, Professor Elm had gotten wrapped up in the new discovery. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a Pokemon egg, but this one had been so uniquely defined in comparison to the others. Most were a pale peach color, no matter what Pokemon was going to hatch out of it. He'd gone on rambling about the possibilities, with Liana, Jem, Stella and Oak politely excused themselves (It hardly mattered as Professor Elm had hardly given them any attention). But as they left, Liana spoke up to say that she wanted to travel with Cyndaquil. Her mother and Jem stopped in their tracks, turning to her and giving their encouragement. Professor Oak was silent but gave her a knowing nod. Jem had parted ways with them, heading home on his bike while Stella and Liana went home, inviting Professor Oak to stay in the guest room for the night before heading back out to Mr. Pokemon's house.

After dinner, Liana had fished one of her stepfather's big hiking backpacks from the hall closet and began packing the necessities: clothes ranging for many weather conditions, sunscreen, flashlight, a map and compass, an extra pair of boots, first aid kit, Pokemon Emergency Med Kit, toiletries (stored in a clip-on pack), and a sleeping pallet that was rolled on top, as well as several water bottles that could be clipped to her belt and to her bag. Her mother was preparing some stored food that would be ready in the morning. And last but not least, a walking stick. If she was going to be walking for most, if not all, of her journey, then it would come to be a life-saver.

But as she finished her packing, Liana remembered one thing. She went and opened her closet, digging in the back cabinets for the little wooden box that she'd stashed away over a year ago. It was plain and made of a light wood with a little golden latch. It was rectangular, about a foot across and half as wide and deep. And it was the contents that mattered to Liana. Inside was set up like a jewelry container, with little squares cut out to hold individual pieces. There were 18 of them, one was the size of two of the squares and it held a simple golden, chain-link bracelet. The rest held charms of different colored gem stones – about five to seven of each color. Her stepfather had gifted them to her before he had died; telling her that each charm she put on would symbolize her Pokemon. There was a color for each of the different types of Pokemon, from normal to dark, ghost to dragon, psychic to electric. She would add a charm for each new Pokemon she caught (the links were big enough to hold two if one would have two different types), and as she wound the chain around her right wrist, she clipped one of the red gemstones on her first link. For Cyndaquil.

But in there were also two other charm bracelets. These two were unlike the one she had just put on. These ones were beaded instead, and they represented her mother's and stepfather's Pokemon. The beads on her mother's bracelet had a single ring of Rhinestones (two for Two-Typed Pokemon) and plain glass beads for her stepfather's. Though, they were both on a silver chain instead of gold. The bracelets had sixteen beads for her stepfather's Pokemon and thirteen for her mother's.

Russel, her stepfather, had a knack for story-telling and Liana remembered listening raptly when it came to how he'd met his ten Pokemon. Some of them had actually been fierce and colorful tales, while others had been plain with him embellishing on the emotions behind it. Her mother would also recall her stories, though not nearly as attention grabbing as Russel's had been. For their fifth anniversary, Stella had specially made the two charm bracelets for them both, as if to make the memories solid. Whenever Liana saw them around her parents' wrists, she could recall the stories behind each charm and its Pokemon. And for Liana's thirteenth birthday (in the summer season, just before Professor Elm would gift her with a Pokemon), Russel had put together the box and charm set for her when she would start out on her own journey. But when he had died, she'd shoved the box away and forgot about it. Even after her mother had given her both their charm bracelets, she'd done the same thing.

But now would be different. Now she would carry the memories with her, and in turn, make memories of her own. She was done running from the past and the pain. She would only move forward from now on, just like her stepfather would have wanted.

* * *

"It's not this often she's still asleep at this hour."

"_Cynda. Cyndaquil._"

"Maybe she stayed up too late last night?"

"_Cyndaquil._"

"No? Hm."

"_Cynda. Cynda. Cyndaquil._"

"Yes, she isn't making a very eager trainer right now, is she? Sleeping half the morning away."

Liana awoke to the voices and that fact that her feet felt frozen. She needed to go to the bathroom as well as shower. She yawned and opened her eyes to a complete blurry vision of her room. Leaning over to get her glasses from the nightstand, she saw someone sitting at her desk, looking toward her. Putting on her glasses, she saw Professor Elm sitting on her spinning chair and Cyndaquil perched on the desk as they both stared at her sleeping.

"Morning sleepyhead," Professor Elm said.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Liana asked as she stretched.

"Well Stella called me earlier this morning and told me you wanted to go traveling with Cyndaquil," he answered.

Liana felt her heart skip. Technically Professor Elm hadn't _given_ her Cyndaquil. Would…would he want Cyndaquil back? She was the last of the litter. "I know, I should have asked you first Professor-"

"Nonsense," he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "It's clear to me that you and Cyndaquil have become quite close. And that Cyndaquil wants to go with you. Also, don't worry about me and the lab; we can get along just fine."

"Thank you, Professor," Liana said, and she truly was. "But what are you doing _here_?"

The professor looked at her in confusion this time. "Why, it's nearly eleven o'clock."

Liana gasped, grabbing her Pidgey clock which confirmed it. "What?" she cried. "How did I sleep so late?" She leaped from her bed and grabbed her clothes she'd lain out for the day. "I've still got to shower and eat! And put together last minute things! Oh no!" With that, she dashed out of her room and into the bathroom.

Professor Elm and Cyndaquil looked to each other and laughed.

Twenty minutes later and Liana was clean, dressed and fed. Her mother packed up the preserved foods and some other non-perishables that she must have bought before Liana woke up. She'd also gifted Liana with a new belt that had a piano design on it as well as a treble note buckle. Liana laughed at how well her mother knew her. She looped it through her dark cargo pants and clipped Cyndaquil's Poke ball to it.

As she shouldered her backpack, Liana noticed the Pokemon egg on the coffee table in the living room. "Why did you bring the egg here, Professor?"

"Oh, well I wanted you to take it with you." Professor Elm told her. She merely looked at him, confused by his request. "Well, when I called Mr. Pokemon for more details about the egg, he told me that the friend he'd gotten it from said that it would be best in the hands of a good-hearted trainer. Will you do this for me?"

Liana looked at the egg from within its incubator, already wondering what Pokemon would hatch from it. She smiled when remembering how Cyndaquil had sniffed it all over. She looked back at Professor Elm and nodded.

He nodded. "Tell me when it hatches. I immediately want to know what Pokemon it is."

Liana nodded, picking up the incubator. She could feel the warmth from the egg's little protective environment. She couldn't wait to meet the little one.

Her mother approached her, Cyndaquil held in her arms. The two were as good of buddies as Cyndaquil was with Liana. Maybe Cyndaquil liked having a mother figure. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart," Stella said to her daughter. "I know the two of you will enjoy yourselves so much, you might not even want to come home."

"Never," Liana said.

Stella smiled. "Don't forget to keep in contact and make sure you don't go spending all your money in one place."

Liana nodded, remembering that as an Official Pokemon Trainer, all trainers who are defeated in battle must hand over a small portion of their money. "I'll send some your way along with letters via Spearrow Mail, okay."

"Yes," Stella nodded. "I want to hear everything from you and Cyndaquil." She then looked to the little Pokemon in her arms, holding Cyndaquil up to eye level. "You take care of my daughter, alright." Cyndaquil chirped in affirmation.

Her mother and Professor Elm walked her to the door, and just as Liana opened the door, Jem stood at the doorway, his hand poised to knock.

"Good Afternoon," he greeted. "My mom told me you were still here." He said to Liana.

She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "Guilty. I seemed to have unintentionally overslept."

"Well, no time like the present," Jem said. "Let me take you to the road."

Liana kissed her mother goodbye and Professor Elm gave her a side-hug (since her grip was still on the incubator) and followed Jem to his bike. Marill had to give up his spot for the incubator, but respectfully climbed atop Jem's cap. They rode down the steep slope one last time for neither knew how long.

When they reached the end of the city, Liana was started that Jem kept going. "Let me show you the ropes of catching Pokemon." He called out to her as they continued down the road. He pulled to a stop next to a thicket of trees. He brought a finger to his lips and pointed up to one of the trees. Liana followed his direction and saw a couple Pidgey nesting on the tree's branches. There was enough to count on two hands, and hopefully none would attack them.

"Marill, use water gun in their general direction," Jem whispered.

Marill silently did as commanded. All of the Pidgey were startled out of their nests; half of them flew off to safety and Jem and Marill shooed off the others, until one lone Pidgey stood its ground opposite them. Jem nodded for Liana to take her queue. "Remember, you have to weaken it by battling first."

"You ready, Cyndaquil?" Liana said to her partner perched upon her shoulder. She leapt off her shoulder and stood against the Pidgey. "Use Ember, then tackle it!"

Cyndaquil shot flames from her mouth that halted the Pidgey in its tracks and tackled it before it had a chance to recover.

"Now, use the Poke Ball." Jem called out, tossing her a red and white Poke Ball, which Liana's butterfingers nearly dropped. When she righted herself, she enlarged the Poke Ball and tossed it at the Pidgey just as it started flying away.

The ball hit the Pidgey and consumed it within a transparent red light. The red light was then sucked into the Poke Ball and it closed, falling straight to the ground. It bounced slightly when it hit the ground, twitching and rolling slightly; the little button glowing red. It glowed three times before it eventually stopped.

"And there you have it," Jem said, picking up the ball since he was closer to it.

"That's it?" Liana said, her brow quirking. "You made your catch with Corsola sound so interesting." And she counted herself unlucky that she wasn't there. Jem had been fishing when a Corsola had snatched his hook and it made Jem a wet rat upon her porch. She'd thought that her first catch would be as exciting.

"Well, this is just a little Pidgey," Jem said, handing her a Poke Ball. "Since you can find these guys nearly all over the world, it won't be much of a surprise." He retracted his hand. "Or do you not want it?"

Liana snatched the Poke Ball from his hand. "Of course I want it. This is my first catch. I could care less if it was common. Come on out, Pidgey!" She tossed the ball in the air. It opened and the red light reappeared to release her new Pokemon. The bird caught itself in the air and Liana held out her arm for it to land. It carefully perched itself, and retracted its wings, looking at its new trainer expectantly. "Hello Pidgey, it's nice to meet you," Liana said, raising her other hand to rub at its chin. The Pidgey closed its eyes and let out a sigh.

"Wow, best friends already," Jem chuckled.

"Cyndaquil's got a sweet spot in the middle of her back, so Pidgey must have one too, though I didn't think I'd find it on the first try," Liana replied. "Hmm. I wonder if Pidgey is a boy or a girl."

"Well, this one is a little small; females are usually smaller than males," Jem said.

"Usually," Liana repeated with great emphasis and a heavy look at Jem. He just grinned in return.

"Well, this is it. You've finally grown up," he said.

"Shut up." Liana sucker punched him in the stomach, which Jem was expecting. In surprise, Pidgey leapt off Liana's arm and down next to Cyndaquil.

"I'm gonna miss you though," Jem said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, me too," Liana replied, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I'll write."

"You'd better," Jem told her, letting go and watching as his best friend took off on her very own journey.

* * *

Lance didn't know who was more grateful to have finally reached Violet City, him or Clair. It hadn't taken long for Clair to get sick and tired of Gible, and Lance had refused to return him to a Poke Ball. Lance couldn't decide whether it was out of spite or the wanting for more pleasant company. But it didn't matter now; Clair had ditched him as soon as they'd checked into the Pokemon Center, insisting she wanted to go shopping. Though, she already had her dress bought and shipped to the City before they'd left. She'd even picked out Lance's clothes for the evening. Lance was annoyed that she wouldn't even show it to him until they were to get ready, but it didn't bother him too much.

No, he still had Team Rocket on his mind. He needed to speak to Falkner if he's heard any rumors. As well as Whitney and Jasmine since they lived in bigger, more populated, cities. But Falkner was currently teaching a class at the Pokemon School and Jasmine hadn't arrived yet. Though Whitney was free and they planned to meet for coffee (and tea for Lance, since he had no taste for coffee). So he took the little time he had to shower and change into fresh clothes. As Lance went to leave the Pokemon Center, he noticed a group of giggling girls sitting at one of the tables in the lobby. Lance pulled his cap further down over his forehead and quickened his pace, with Gible trotting next to him. In the past there had been so many times where giggling fan girls had bombarded him, that now he took lengths to avoid such situations.

He managed to arrive unnoticed at the I and saw Whitney sitting at one of the outdoor tables, sipping at a cup of her favorite latte. He called her name as he neared.

She turned to his voice. "Lance! It's been so long." She rose from her chair and threw her arms around his shoulders, having to stand on her toes to do so. Lance gladly returned the embrace. Even though she could sometimes be _too _outgoing and girly, he missed the lightness of her company. In fact, for him the party would be a long-time-no-see for mostly all the Johto and Kanto gym leaders.

"How was your trip to Sinnoh?" she asked. "And a new Dragon-Pokemon, I see," she added as she got a good look at Gible who still trailed after his trainer. Whitney kneeled down to eye level with Gible and said a hello. Gible stood still and silent, staring at Whitney until she fell into a fit of giggles.

The two trainers sat down at the table. A waitress immediately came to ask for Lance's order; a green tea for himself and something that Gible could chew on, knowing his Pokemon was easily bored if he didn't have something between his teeth. Whitney grinded him about the details of his trip, which Lance obliged. Even though he meant he wanted, _needed,_ to look into Team Rocket, it felt nice to simply talk. When the conversation moved to Gible, Whitney commented that she managed to get a trade for a cute Buneary that someone actually found in the Viridian Forest. That was a rarity which impressed Lance himself. They talked for nearly an hour about miscellaneous things after Lance's travels; Whitney's new apprentice trainer, how the radio channels differ in Sinnoh, if Lance had seen any cute _girls_ in his travels (to which Lance rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his tea), and the upcoming radio show featuring the timeless entertainer, Rena Goldsmith.

"Speaking of entertainment," Whitney said, setting down her coffee cup. "I hear that there's some trouble with the musician that's going to play for us tonight, he apparently is going to be a no-show."

"That's unfortunate. That was always Clair's favorite part of the night," Lance said, considering the bitter disappointment that his cousin was going to have….that _he_ would have to deal with.

"Mr. Marno was about to delay the dinner, even cancel, but I hear he's trying to get someone else to perform tonight at last minute," Whitney said.

Lance chuckled at the thought of the enthusiastic and eccentric Director Marno. He loved the feature musicians he managed to feature; it was his pride and joy, which tended to _make_ him eccentric. The thought of music reminded him of his grandfather's words: _"You will know this girl when she plays the Sea's Lament and the Fire's Dance." _But Lance hardly considered it for a moment, before shaking his head. Only a few experienced musicians knew and sometimes played both songs, but those numbers were countable on a single hand, and none of them young trainers.

"Off the subject of entertainment," Lance said. "I wanted to talk to you about any suspicious activity that you might have noticed in Goldenrod."

Whitney paused before answering. "None of this is certain, but there have been rumors around the underground tunnels lately. Many people have complained about muggings and stolen Pokemon."

Lance nodded. It wasn't concrete evidence, but it would be something that Team Rocket would do. "Anything else?"

"I hear that there had been a black market selling of Pokemon Tails, especially Slowpoke," Whitney said. "There's also been something about Ratticate Tails, but I wouldn't put much stock in that. May I ask; what are you asking this for?"

Lance chose his words carefully. His grandfather never told him he couldn't tell anybody, but Lance was worried no one would believe him. Would Whitney? "Have you heard any rumors about Team Rocket?" he finally asked.

Whitney's eyes hardened. "I always believed that they were gone for good, but now I'm not thinking so." She let out a heavy sigh. "Nothing has been said about Team Rocket directly, but these kinds of crimes don't point to a common criminal. Giovanni publicly promised that Team Rocket was over and done without him."

Lance nodded in agreement. He'd seen the television interview himself, as Giovanni not only retired Team Rocket, but retired as the Viridian Gym Leader; a position he'd held for nearly a decade. He'd had a number of followers, and not all of them plain lackeys. But most, if not all of them, had been arrested. There could even be a chance that Giovanni wasn't in this at all. But if Giovanni wasn't at the helm, who was?

* * *

Silver had managed to evade the little brat. And_ brat_ was right. How dare she speak as if he was littler than her! He could do and take whatever he pleased. He was strong. He knew that to gain power, you had to push past all boundaries, pain included. It didn't matter what he called his Pokemon, as long as they listened and became stronger.

When he'd finally stopped running, he screamed his frustration. He lost to her, a little rookie _female_ trainer! All because of his weak little Pokemon. He took the PokeBall from his belt, clutching it tightly in his hand, so much so that might have threatened to break. He tossed it to the ground; the red light merged into the Totodile, and caught it as it rebounded back to him. The Totodile looked at Silver, its mouth wide open and eyes happy, it clucked happily at its trainer while hopping from foot to foot.

"What are you so happy about?" Silver screamed. "You blew it!"

The Totodile stopped short, flinching at its trainer's fury. It wasn't used to this kind of treatment. The Totodile had always been given smiles and light praise. Hearty snacks and water to swim in, but not so this time. How was it supposed to act now?

But Silver didn't stop to consider Totodile's feelings, instead he merely seethed. "From now on, you do as I say. You do so, and we will win every challenge we face. We will destroy _everyone _who crosses our path. _Everyone!_"

Startled speechless, Totodile merely nodded, hanging its head low, mouth closed and dejected. Until Silver screamed again. "No moping!"

Totodile stood up straight, even lifted its chin a slight higher. Silver smirked. "That's better." He nodded. "Now, you're not going to lose _again._" With that, he returned the Pokemon to its PokeBall.

Silver stood silent for several moments. His anger broiling within him until it finally erupted. "You hear me!" he bellowed. "I will be the strongest! Strong enough to beat you even! Strong enough for all the fall beneath my feet!" He roared at the skies. "You hear me father! I will be stronger than you! _And you will fear me!_"

* * *

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Liana left home with Cyndaquil, acquired a Pidgey, and now the three of them were nearing Violet City, home of their first gym challenge. As well as the Pokemon Egg that Liana often carried, though sometimes she'd tuck it securely in her pack. At night she would often hold the egg in her lap and gently stroke the shell, hoping to feel the little one inside. Once she thought she felt it nudge against her palms.

But other than just making her way to next city, Liana had run into many different trainers. Especially after she'd passed Cherrygrove for the second time, when she took the west road instead of the east road that lead toward Mr. Pokemon's house. There had been two boys (who named themselves childhood rivals) that were in the middle of battle between their Rattata, which Liana watched with interest. And when they were finished, the winner (Liana already forgot his name) had demanded Liana to battle him, which she obliged. Cyndaquil was happy for the challenge, and managed to defeat the Rattata. When the boy had begrudgingly handed over her winning money, Liana almost gave it back. But she remembered that it was League regulation, and it might be insulting for a fellow trainer.

Anyways, it felt great to travel, to sleep underneath the stars every night. And she was eternally grateful to her mother for the premade food. She would've had to forage through trees and bushes otherwise. Unfortunately, she was now running low. After finishing a light breakfast with Cyndaquil and Pidgey, Liana shrugged on her backpack (slowly as not to jostle the Pokemon Egg) and set off with both her Pokemon running and flying ahead of her.

At noon, Liana came to a cross road that went west to Violet City and east to Dark Cave. Her Pidgey flew ahead and even perched on the two-way sign. She knew it would be best to head toward the city, but she couldn't help but wonder at the Dark Cave. In fact, she could see the mouth of the cave from where she stood on the road. And she'd heard about the Cave; it ran from Violet to Blackthorn, and it was also a cut between Blackthorn and New Bark as another path led out to route 46 which was just a ways away from New Bark. Liana and her parents had once taken a little detour into Dark Cave, though Liana had been scared out of her mind by the wild Zubat. It was the one memory which made Liana shudder still.

"Having trouble deciding where to go?"

Liana turned around to the voice addressing her. The stranger was a young man, perhaps nineteen or even early twenties. He had cropped brown hair that stood in unruly spikes and sharp facial features as well as a dark tan complexion. He was tall and lean, with strong shoulders that held a pack about as big as hers. With his cargo pants and vest, he was as much a hiker as Liana was. A handsome one too.

"Hello," Liana said, moving her bangs off her forehead. Which was kind of unnecessary, she thought ten seconds later.

"So, stranger," the man said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Were you wanting to head into Dark Cave? If you do, I suggest you stock up in the city beforehand."

"I don't think I planned to really go in there…I didn't have a good experience the last time I did," Liana answered sheepishly.

"The Zubat?" the man said, knowingly. Liana nodded. "Now, my manners must have escaped me. My name is Brock. I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader."

That made Liana do a double take. A Gym Leader? She didn't know that they would be so forward about it. And not only that, but he was from Kanto. "I'm Liana Hart. What brings you so far from home?"

"There's going to be a state dinner tomorrow evening in Violet City," Brock answered. "All Gym Leaders from Kanto and Johto are invited. I've been here a while, so I've had lots of time on my hands. What about you? Trainer?"

Liana nodded. "Three weeks ago." She wanted to ask Brock a question, but she couldn't find her words. Blushing, she finally blurted her question in a rush. "Could I have a practice battle?"

Brock let out an airy chuckle. "I would be honored."

Liana grinned in excitement as she and Brock stepped just of the road and set down their bags. "You ready, Cyndaquil?" From beside her, Cyndaquil made a sharp yip and raced a few paces in front of her.

Brock only smiled in turn. "Now, come on out Bonsly." The Pokemon was small, hardly bigger than Cyndaquil, and had the look of a baby tree. It was brown in color, like wood bark, and had three green tufts sprouting from its head. Liana took out her PokeDex to identify the new Pokemon. _**Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokemon**__**. In order to adjust the level of fluids in its body, it exudes water from its eyes. This makes it appear to be crying.**_

"Bonsly," Liana clarified for herself. "And it's a rock-type Pokemon, too." She returned her PokeDex in her back pocket. "Cyndaquil, Ember." Cyndaquil complied and shot flames toward Brock's Bonsly.

"Dodge it, Bonsly!" Brock called to his Pokemon. The little Bonsly easily leapt out of the way.

"Again, Cyndaquil. Ember."

"Bonsly. Mimic."

Liana watched in fascination as the little _rock-type _Pokemon used Ember at the same time as her Cyndaquil. The two attacks collided and flared out from the point of impact, with the Bonsly's Ember doing more so. She saw Cyndaquil get slightly buffed by the opposing flames. She bit her lip. _Ember is the only move that could really damage Bonsly. But now that's been turned near useless._

She waited too long to counter; Brock had already ordered another attack. "Bonsly, use Rock Throw."

Liana gasped. "Cyndaquil, move out of the way!" she cried.

Cyndaquil started at a dash, but fell just to slow as one of the rocks knocked her off her feet. Liana panicked, she'd forgotten that if Cyndaquil had used Quick Attack to dodge, it would have been more effective. _How could I be so forgetful?!_

"Now, Bonsly, finish it with Low Kick!"

"Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Liana ordered more surely than last time. But Cyndaquil was still jarred from the Rock Throw and barely got to her feet when Brock's Bonsly slid on its side with its little foot outstretched, knocking right into her. Cyndaquil was knocked back again, rolling sideways over the flat grass, until she landed just feet away from Liana. Liana wanted to get Cyndaquil up and moving again, but it didn't seem like she should continue the battle.

Brock ended it for her. "That's enough for now."

Liana sighed heavily and went to Cyndaquil, gathering her up in her arms. "Are you okay, Cyndaquil?" Her little Pokemon gave a tired yip, still trying to be a bit enthusiastic. Liana smiled and scratched her sweet spot in the middle of her back. Cyndaquil sighed.

Brock approached her and Cyndaquil, already having called his Bonsly back. "So, what did you see here?"

Liana bit her lip, not even having to think about what she did wrong. "I was terribly overwhelmed and I panicked," she half grumbled.

Brock chuckled. "You're a first-time trainer; you have a right to panic." He knelt down to face Cyndaquil, pulling a berry out of his pocket and offering it to her, which she gobbled greedily. "But you can't forget about your Pokemon. If you panic, then you're letting them down. When in battle, remember your Pokemon, they know what to do in the heat of things, so let that instinct guide you as well."

Liana nodded, rising to her feet with Cyndaquil still in her arms. Brock rose as well, moving toward where their packs were set. "I'll see you around," Brock said. "You have promise; don't forget that."

Liana felt herself smile at the words and a sense of elation filled her. Despite her loss, she would learn. And she would grow ever stronger.


	5. A Hidden Talent

**Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!**

* * *

**~~**IV**~~**

**A Hidden Talent**

It wasn't until late-afternoon that Liana finally made it to Violet City. And she was amazed by the size of it. Cherrygrove and New Bark weren't exactly tiny, especially New Bark since it had the road toward the Indigo League. New Bark actually hosted many cozy Bed &amp; Breakfast Inns for traveling trainers. In fact, Jem's maternal grandparents ran one. And Cherrygrove was big enough for Liana to get lost in if she went without her mom. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost here. She was tired and so was Cyndaquil. Even though her little Pokemon insisted on walking on her own, she was slow in her pace.

Luckily, just as she passed the Welcome sign, she saw the digital billboard of the Pokemon center, and it was close too. "Come on, Cyndaquil. Just one more block." Cyndaquil chirped happily and picked up her pace a tad.

Well, a block _and a half_ and the two arrived at the Pokemon Center. Liana actually let out a sigh as she entered the building. She would actually have _a bed_ and a _pillow_ to sleep on. And her Pokemon would get some pampering as well. She knew Cyndaquil needed it, she noticed her stumbling as the Center came into view.

"Come on, Cyndaquil. Time for some R&amp;R," Liana said, scooping her Pokemon up in her arms. She'd returned Pidgey to her PokeBall hours ago, after her battle with Brock. And she could also have the Pokemon Egg checked by the nurse.

One of the nurses, a pretty young woman with short, curly chestnut hair, brought her attention to Liana as she approached the counter. "Are you here to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes," Liana said, letting Cyndaquil down onto the counter as well as her PokeBall that held Pidgey. The nurse placed them on the rolling tray for a Chansey to roll them back into the healing rooms. "Oh, and can I get a check up for my Egg please?"

The nurse nodded and waited patiently for Liana to carefully take the incubator from her pack. After she set it on the counter, the nurse expertly removed the Egg from the incubator and placed it on a cushion she had ready. She placed her hands on either side of the Egg and gently rested her ear on the top of the egg, closing her eyes as if trying to hear some delicate whisper. A few minutes passed with the nurse as she still listened to the Egg, sometimes moving her hands into different positions, until finally she lifted her head, saying, "Your Egg is in great condition, there's even some subtle movement inside. And if you'd like, we can keep a thorough eye on it here if you plan to stay awhile."

Liana agreed, nodding and thanking the kind nurse as she gave her a key to one of the upstairs rooms. Dinner would be in less than an hour, and just the thought set Liana's stomach rumbling.

When it came to dinner, Liana helped herself to a light salad and pasta, and she couldn't forget the strawberry cheese cake for dessert. And try as she might, she couldn't help but gobble down her tray. She just loved food too much. Though she didn't shovel it down, she was always the first one to finish her plate at the dinner table.

At this table she was a couple seats away from another group of trainers. They were a group of four, two girls and two boys and they were talking raptly while slowly taking bites of their food.

"I hear that there's going to be a dinner party for the Johto and Kanto Gym Leaders here in the city tomorrow evening," one of the boys said.

"I wish I could go. I hear the Champion is going to be there," one of the girls sighed.

"Yeah, Kayla. Of course you would," the other girl said, giggling.

"Oh, don't act as if you wouldn't want to go as well, Simone," Kayla shot back with a smile in her voice. "Though guests don't include just anybody. You would have to be invited by one of the leaders themselves or be one of the famous radio DJs or something like that."

"Well, you might just have a lucky break," the other boy piped up. "I hear that they're looking for musical entertainment for the night. You could sing."

Liana wasn't looking at the group, but she could hear it in the girl, Kayla's, voice that she'd rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like they'd hire a tone-def Walrein like me?"

"Well, if you still want to try, auditions are being held at the Pokemon School." the boy teased. "I hear you'll even get paid the other guy's wage, and it wasn't cheap."

_Well, I'll be, _Liana thought. Through their conversation, she'd already been interested about the auditions; she'd grown up playing music and singing with her grandmother. She could play the piano quite well and had a good voice according to her family (hopefully they weren't biased).

Also, getting a chance to play in front of an audience made her heart flutter, in both nervousness and excitement. And the pay…that wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't have to worry about a money shortage for a long while if it was as generous as the boy said it would be.

Maybe tomorrow she could audition.

* * *

Mr. Marno let his head fall hard onto the table, not even caring how much it hurt his forehead. He was already in pain. How could Isaiah cancel on him at such a late notice? How could he be so heartless? And for more money?

So now he had to find some other way for entertainment tonight, and since it was last minute he couldn't afford to be picky. Unfortunately that meant a bunch of teenagers were coming in to do magic tricks or do stand-up comedy. But that just wouldn't do. This was a _refined_ party! Mr. Marno would not allow for silly jokes and cheap tricks.

And just now, a girl stepped up and began singing with no talent whatsoever. Toneless, high-pitched, and some newly released pop song. It took him everything not to cry in outrage. But the young girl wasn't the cause of his problems, she did not deserve it. Maybe his hopes were too high? The music showing was the highlight of the evening, and without it…what was the point of the dinner party? Would he just have to settle with the stand-up comedy? It was a step up from the childish magic show, at least. And it was something.

He started shuffling through the papers where he jotted down names and acts of the auditions, but stopped as his assistant, Richard, nudged his arm. Mr. Marno looked back up to the stage to see a young girl nearing the piano.

"And what is your name, young lady?" Mr. Marno said, miraculously keeping his voice even.

"Liana Hart," the girl answered, moving to sit at the piano.

She gently placed her fingers on the keys and cleared her throat. There was a short pause as the girl found her tempo. When she pressed on the keys, a rueful song came that left Mr. Marno breathless. A song _he knew!_ Once performed by the timeless Rena Goldsmith! And she even began singing, a mix of pop and classical style in her light voice. Mr. Marno loved it! He shot up from his seat. "Marvelous! You're hired!" he cried.

The girl was startled out of her song and Richard tried in vain to calm him down, but Mr. Marno was not going to let slide this opportunity. He moved away from the table and dragged Richard with him onto the stage. "Now, young lady, are there any other songs you know how to play?" His excitement only grew as she nodded vigorously.

~~*.*~~

Liana looked at the three-way mirror in amazement. She hardly recognized herself. She hadn't worn such a nice dress sinc her mother's wedding. A white lace dress that fell to her ankles with short ruffled sleeves and a thick grey sash at her waist. A pair of silver drop earrings was stuck into her lobes in place of the simple black ones she never took off and her hair was swept over her right shoulder with silver pins lining the left side of her head behind her ear. Sparkling grey eye shadow was dusted around her eyes and even fake silver gems were put in a slight curve around her right eye. The grey pumps weren't all that comfortable and since she would be standing while singing, there wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't go barefoot since the dress didn't cover her feet.

A knock came at the dressing room door. "You're on in two minutes." It was one of Mr. Marno's backstage assistants.

Taking one last look into the mirror, Liana took in a deep breath and headed to the door. She paused, looking over to where her charm bracelet lY on the dressing table. She had to take it off while she was dressing and wasn't allowed to replace them since they were deemed too "tacky" but Liana felt incomplete without it, and with a minute's rush…there wasn't much anyone could say when she took it and slid it back around her wrist.

She made her way to the stage, her nerves humming. This was it! She was going to play for _Gym Leaders! _She wondered if Brock would be in the audience.

_Of course he would, he said he would be here yesterday. _Liana blushed at her silly thoughts. Would he be surprised to see her up on stage? Come afterwards and tell her he liked her performance? That wasn't helping her nerves as her heart began to flutter.

She stopped at the edge of the curtain and saw that Mr. Marno was already there, announcing her. Richard was already at the piano. They'd spent hours going over music, picking out songs Liana knew by heart. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Liana went to center stage.

* * *

Lance picked at the collar of his tuxedo. It was a good thing Clair _didn't_ let him see it…it was white. Lance didn't wear white. Weren't tuxes black? How did she even _get _this? She said that it looked good with his hair and that she wanted them to _coordinate_. Since when did she care about anything of the sort?

As if her deep blue gown had anything to do with the white she'd forced him into. But it was too late for Lance to pick out different clothes, so he grudgingly pulled on the white garb and let his cousin fuss over the wrinkles. He couldn't stop from rolling his eyes. How every woman could come to care _so much_ about their appearances was beyond him.

It seemed to work on everyone else as he was called _daring_ in his white suit. Though there was little doubt that they knew it was Clair's handiwork, especially the guys.

"Nice dress suit."

Jasmine had come up beside him. Her partner, Markus, stood next to her, in a black tux of course. "Clair's doing?" Lance nodded. At least _somebody_ understood. He was the only man in the room wearing a bold color.

"If it's any consolation, white suits you," Jasmine said, taking a good look at his suit. Lance felt himself sigh inwardly. It was a small consolation coming from Jasmine, it was hard to _not_ like her, but he still felt ridiculous.

Lance had to fight not to run his hand through his hair. Instead, he asked the question he'd asked Whitney earlier today. "Hey, has there been anything suspicious in Olivine City? Or in Kanto at all?" he also asked to Markus, knowing that he was a sailor and often went between regions.

Jasmine shook her head lightly. "What's suspicious?" Markus asked.

Should he? The party wasn't the best time to talk of such things and Lance didn't want this to turn into gossip. "Nothing," was all he said.

Jasmine looked at him pointedly, they would talk later. Lance nodded to her. She then took his arm, along with Markus's and guided them toward the others.

It was good to see familiar faces. Everybody seemed to be in their little groups: Brock and Falkner, the leaders for rookies, though not lacking in any strength of their own. Whitney was gathered with Erika, Karen and, to Lance's surprise, Sabrina was congregated toward them. Lance was surprised that Whitney wasn't intimidated by the young Psychic. Blaine and Morty were in deep discussion. Blaine had a new set up near the Seafoam Islands after an unfortunate volcano eruption on Cinnabar; the Seafoam Islands being the last sighting place of one of the Legendary Bird Pokemon which Morty was utterly fascinated with. The newest Gym Leader for Viridian City, Blue Oak, was in a conversation with Lt. Surge (a conversation with him was always a surprise). Pryce was with his wife as well as Chuck and his. Misty brought her older sister, Lily, as a guest and Koga brought his daughter, Janine, who was making conversation with Bugsy. That was good. This party was to be a well wishes one for Agatha in her retirement. It was only known by the Elite Four and Lance himself that a successor for her would be chosen. They'd already asked Koga and he agreed. It would be passing on the mantle as he would also relinquish his gym to Janine.

After about an hour of socializing (word had gotten out about Lance's trip as well as his new Gible. Everyone wanted to congratulate him like he was a toddler and just got a new toy. He didn't know whether to bite off heads or melt to the floor), and everybody took full buffet plates to the tables of their choice. Lance dutifully sat beside Clair, seeing as she was as popular with her colleagues as she was at home. Meaning only the most tolerant could put up with her, which would be Lance, Jasmine and maybe Brock.

He was right. As he sat next to Clair, Jasmine was at her other side with Markus at hers and Karen next to him. Brock was on Lance's other side. That made their table thankfully full.

It wasn't until the clink of utensils had softened that everyone was called to attention by Mr. Marno. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Gym Leaders, Elitests and guests," the entertainment director looked out to all the tables. "I am glad to be your host for the celebration of the lovely Agatha's retirement." The guest of honor was in a surprisingly good mood, but she did not make a stand under the announcing of her name. "And now for your musical entertainment, I present the young, but beautifully talented Liana Hart."

The tables hushed, but Lance heard Clair mumble a _who_ and a whisper from Brock "Well, I'll be hit by a stone."

Lance leaned over to him. "You know her?" He didn't recognize the name.

Brock leaned back and discreetly put a hand over his mouth. "Rookie trainer I met just yesterday. On the road between Violet and Dark Cave."

Lance looked back to the stage. _A rookie trainer? _Whitney had said that Mr. Marno was looking for entertainment tonight. He actually found someone. And musical entertainment? From a _rookie Pokemon trainer. _Brock wasn't the only one surprised. _"You will know this girl when she plays the Sea's Lament and the Fire's Dance." _

Liana Hart came onto the stage from the right curtain at Mr. Marno's beckoning (a bit too vigorous in Lance's eyes) and laid her hand in his and made a bow to the crowd. She wore all white and hints of grey. Lance glimpsed down at his own attire, white with grey tie and dress shoes. And this girl also had red hair, though it was more orange-tinted than Lance's crimson.

The crowd did a light applause as Mr. Marno left the girl on stage with just the pianist. When the clapping died down, she looked to the pianist and nodded slightly. He began the first notes and she began to sing. _Too fast._ It wasn't the Sea's Lament and was too low key for the Fire's Dance. But Lance didn't let himself doubt. This wouldn't be their only song. And this was not some kind of coincidence.

Her next song was slower, a lullaby from an old movie back in the 70s. Very popular even after its time. Even Clair was satisfied with this. Though Lance wasn't apying much attention to her singing as he was waiting for her to play the songs.

The rest of the audience seemed enthralled as well. They clapped after each song. But Lance felt himself on edge. He was waiting. Waiting for the Sea's Lament. The Fire's Dance? What was taking her so long?

As if hearing his thoughts, the pianist doled out the first few delicate notes. Liana Hart stood waiting, listening to the mournful tempo before the notes sang out. From next to him, Clair sat up straighter in her seat. No doubt that she recognized the song as well. Whether the others knew just what song she was playing Lance didn't know.

Without waiting for applause or even skipping a beat, the two went into the next song. The Fire's Dance. The song started slow with a near complete marriage of piano and voice. Lance wondered how much practice did they get to perfect that. It couldn't be much, but they were still great. "_This is not about power; it is about heart and soul." _

As she finished, a shooting applause and even some standing ovation came from her audience. Lance leaned back into his chair feeling as if he just ran a marathon. How had his grandfather known she would be performing here? She was a _last minute replacement._ Though, she didn't just have raw talent. _She will not be some simpering child._ _Do not mock the strength that she will be ever gaining._ Well, she was a good singer, but with battling…that was another story.

He would have to meet this Liana Hart.

* * *

Liana's heart was soaring as she returned to the dressing room. They had _loved_ her! She even saw Brock wink at her from the front table. That was even better than she expected. Oh, how her mother and grandmother would be so proud.

She grabbed her bag that held her change of clothes and took out Cyndaquil's Poke Ball. When her pokemon emerged, Liana caught her in her arms and twirled her around. "Oh, Cyndaquil they loved it! They _loved_ it!" she cried. Cyndaquil chirping in its new excited attention.

Both of them were called back by their rumbling tummies. Liana brought Cyndaquil up to eye level. "How about some food. I saw a buffet table in the back." Her Fire-Type squeaked her agreement.

And boy did the buffet line _not_ disappoint.

_Mmm, this was _so _worth it, _Liana thought as she took another bite of sugared Nanab Berry. She stood down at the far end of the buffet line. The guests sat at their tables facing away from her as they were probably still eating as she was.

She and Cyndaquil had already helped themselves to little smokies and chips with Cheri dip. Liana didn't have the taste for spicy, but Cyndaquil already had ten chips smothered in it. Liana was currently trying the chocolate fountain, holding a plate of sweet berries and dunking the in chocolate. Cyndaquil had moved on to whatever morsels she could find. Liana had just dipped her head back from the Pecha covered in chocolate when she heard a shriek and Cyndaquil's cry as she came running behind Liana's feet.

A young woman with blue hair and a darker blue evening gown approached her. Her eyes flared dangerously and she was _seething_. "Is this your Cyndaquil?" she asked loudly.

Too intimidated to speak, Liana merely nodded.

"Your little…_rat_ has burned my dresst" the woman snapped, holding her skirts to show Liana. She looked down to see a burnt patch near the bottom left. Her gorgeous, glass blue heels were showing. The tips of the heels were enough to make Liana squeak in fright.

She looked back up to the woman. "I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be!" she snarled, "Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?"

Liana grimaced. "More than I've got?"

The woman snarled. "I will _crush_ your little runt."

Liana stuttered. "C-come now, t-t-this is a party." Liana looked to the plate of berries she still held. She lifted it as a peace offering. "Berries? Chocolate fountain?"

"I don't think so," was the hard answer she received.

Now Liana panicked. This lady was pissed, and no doubt she _could_ crush her and Cyndaquil. But…she was sorry. And it was just a dress. And…well she was already causing a scene. Liana pushed to plate toward the woman, "I insist." She all but dropped the plate into the lady's arms and while she made sure it didn't fall on her, Liana took off, calling Cyndaquil to follow. Together they weaved past surprised Gym Leaders and out the Emergency Exit. Luckily none of them made to stop her as the woman screamed after her.

* * *

Lance was irritated. He'd gone back stage to look for Liana Hart, but she wasn't in her dressing room, and when he came back to the tables, Clair was screaming about her ruined dress. It was due to a little Cyndaquil and Lance would've laughed if he didn't feel so strained. Many of the other Gym Leaders had said the girl just bolted out of the room and most likely from the whole building.

_So much for meeting the girl,_ Lance thought. Whatever, it wasn't like she was going anywhere out of the city so soon.

"Lance, where did you go?"

He turned to see Jasmine approaching him. Markus was nowhere to be seen, probably making conversation with others. Then he could finally talk to Jasmine about more private matters. "Nowhere."

"Well, our entertainment just got on the bad side of Clair," Jasmine noted with a rueful grin. Lance grimaced himself. No one ever wanted to be on Clair's bad side. It would be best if Liana Hart disappeared from the planet.

"You wanted to talk about something, Lance?"

He nodded. Good thing that Jasmine was willing to speak now rather than later. He noticed that she wanted to speak and so he motioned for her to do so. Jasmine took in a breath before answering. "There was the slightest of break-ins at the power plant near the Lighthouse."

Lance's eyes narrowed. The lighthouse? Whatever for?

Jasmine continued without him needing to ask. "It's odd, I know. But nothing was really done. Only that the door was unlocked when security did its rounds. And there were wet footprints within the plant _and_ the lighthouse after closing hours. I almost didn't want to come, but I didn't want anybody to worry."

Lance looked to her. "We'll check it out now. When's the next train heading to Olivine?"

Liana Hart could wait. No matter what his grandfather said, he had a job to do.


	6. The Taming of Mareep

**.**

* * *

**~~**V**~~**

**The Taming of Mareep**

Liana took her time getting out of bed in the morning. The first thing she did was roll on her back and lift her feet from the bed, rotating them and feeling the intensely satisfying pop. She'd run all the way back to the Pokemon Center with the boots, which had a slight elevated heel on them. Not the best for running. She stumbled and nearly twisted her ankle four times. Not only that, but she had to stand on the stage four fourty five minutes while she played. Her feet were aching when she laid down to rest last night. She could never understand how most women could wear high heels for a long duration. Her mother rarely wore them, and her grandmother wore them from time to time for special occasion, but neither of them went more than two inches off the ground.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, reading seven forty, she decided to get out of bed. When she got back last night, realizing she had left her other bag at the auditorium and that she still wore her dress, she dreaded having to go back there. What if the lady Cyndaquil angered was still there? What if Mr. Marno accused her of stealing the dress? Or refused to pay her because she embarrassed him? Not that Liana was desperate for money, but the shame she could live without. But she needed to get her stuff...Pidgey was there. Brushing her teeth, Liana shook her head. How could she have left Pidgey at the auditorium?

Liana managed to get a garment bag for the dress and shoes and made her way to the auditorium with Cyndaquil. Unfortunately, the auditorium was locked when she got there.

"Now what do I do? Pidgey's still in there," Liana complained. "I'm a terrible trainer." She ran her hand through her hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked Cyndaquil who stood at her ankle.

Her little Pokemon gave a small squeak and turned her head, scanning around her. "_Cyndaquil_." She trotted ahead a few steps. Liana looked in her Pokemon's viewing direction. The Pokemon School.

"Maybe somebody there can unlock the auditorium." Liana suggested.

Entering the school was odd. It was...empty. Granted Liana never went to school, her mother taught her at home, but usually a school was full of...kids, right?

"Liana."

She turned to see Richard come out from what looked like a storage closet. "You work here? I thought you worked for Mr. Marno?" He was at her audition, and they spent hours practicing for the party.

Richard shook his head. "Only for the function here. My day job is here with the kids and Pokemon. And speaking of Pokemon..." He reached back into the closet and pulled out a bag. Liana's bag.

"Oh, thank goodness," Liana exclaimed, taking her bag from Richard. In turn, she handed the garment bag to Richard, which he said he'd return later. Looking into her bag, there was nothing missing and she pulled out Pidgey's Pokeball. "Glad to have you back."

"You left early, Mr. Marno couldn't pay you before he left," Richard said.

Liana became uneasy. "Well, uh, I just-" She'd pissed off one of the guests. Majorly. "I messed up."

Richard chuckled. "I know what happened. Didn't see it though. But that's Clair. She's known to be quite the hothead. You either have to be a very patient person or very cautious." He laughed at Liana's scared expression. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. You're not in any trouble."

"Who is Clair, anyway?" Liana asked.

"Oh, she's the Blackthorne Gym Leader. And exceptionally powerful one too. She specializes in Dragon-Type Pokemon, like most who live there," Richard answered. He went over to the map of Johto next to the blackboard. He pointed to a city located way north of New Bark Town. It was situated within the mountains, below the Ice Path and north of the Dark Caves. "She's also cousin to the Champion Lance."

Liana let out a gasp. Gym Leader was one thing, but being related to the Champion? _And _a Dragon Trainer. Dragon Pokemon were the strongest of all.

"You had to piss off the Dragon Lady, didn't you?" Liana scolded Cyndaquil. Though it was lackluster on Liana's part, Cyndaquil seemed to shiver at this information too.

"Well, no need to worry," Richard said, patting Liana's shoulder. "The dragon lady is headed back home already." He laughed at her not so exaggerated sigh. "Now here, take this." He handed her an envelope.

Liana took it and opened it. It was her paycheck. And it was..."No way. Really?" The check was for $3,000.

"All for you," Richard answered. "Now, don't spend it all in one place."

"I'll try not to," Liana replied, still in slight shock.

"Come on, put that away and let's go outside. My students must be wondering where I am right now," Richard said.

"What is it you do here?" Liana asked as she followed Richard outside.

"Why, teach of course," he answered, amused.

Liana chuckled, shaking her head. "I mean, how are classes conducted here? I've always wondered."

"That's what I'm about to show you," Richard said, opening the door for her.

The outside led to a ranch-type enclosing, much like Professor Elm had behind his lab. Though this one was a whole lot smaller. There were just less than a dozen kids ranged from ages six to eleven congregated just outside the fence. They turned to see Richard and Liana and the students' eyes lit up upon seeing Cyndaquil.

"Look! It's a real Cyndaquil!" one of the boys cried.

The kids all began surrounding Liana and her Pokemon. Instead of being alarmed by the attention, Cyndaquil seemed to enjoy it. She squeaked and chirped at all the kids, a smile on her face. She even nudged her head under hands to be petted. Last, but not least, she rolled over on her back to have her belly scratched.

"Alright Cyndaquil," Liana said, "you've got your attention."

"Miss?" one of the older boys called her attention. Liana turned to him. "Are you a Pokemon trainer? Like, a real one?"

_A _real _Pokemon Trainer? Is there such thing as a fake?_ Liana chuckled inwardly. "Yes, I am. I started my journey not yet a month ago."

"Do you have any badges?" he asked.

Liana shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Liana here is hoping to get some worthwhile education before taking on Falkner," Richard said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

She had no idea what Richard was talking about. _Education? _She quirked an eyebrow at him. He winked. _Oh, for the kids. Of course._ "Yes, of course. A Pokemon Trainer is always learning." She turned and gave what she hoped was a meaningful look to the kids.

"Now, come to the gates." Richard walked over to the wooden fences. Inside were several four-legged Pokemon with thick, yellow fleece grazing inside the pasture. Many of the kids stood pressed against the fence, Liana included.

She dug into her pocket for her PokeDex and pulled it out. Dex rang up the new Pokemon: **Mareep. The wool Pokemon. Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. **

The kids around her wowed at her PokeDex as well.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Richard chuckled. "Though one more thing the PokeDex seemed to leave out is that Mareep are mild in manner and don't usually engage in battle on their own." He moved to the gate and picked up a pair of buckets, inside were pairs of rubber gloves and the other held brushes. "Now, we need to do upkeep of the Mareep. In groups of two, I want you to clean their hooves of dirt and overgrown nails as well as check for dirty fleece. Now as the PokeDex said, their fleece can shock you so make sure you have your rubber gloves."

The students and Liana pulled on the pink rubber gloves and a brush and walked through the pasture gates. There were about fifteen Mareep and only twelve of them, not including Richard.

Liana and her partner, seven-year-old Mary, went out to some of the farther Mareep. "Do you always take care of the Mareep?" Liana asked.

"No," Mary answered. "The adults are the only ones who come inside the fence. We usually stand outside while the Mareep come up to the fence sometimes. I've touched one before. It was during the summer when they were shedding, they only had fuzz. It's actually really skinny under all that fleece."

Liana chuckled. "Hard to believe that."

They made their way to one of the Mareep, moving slowly and letting the Pokemon nudge its head under their hand.

"May we look at the bottom of your hooves, Mareep?" Liana asked gently. The Mareep answered by lifting its foreleg up to her, almost as if for a handshake. Liana told Mary to keep Mareep steady while Liana moved to brush off the mud from the Mareep's hooves. Its nails were fine and Liana and Mary both sorted through its fleece, picking out twigs and leaves and pieces of hay. They did the same for the next Mareep.

It didn't take too long for the Mareep to be cleaned. "Is that all?" Richard asked the class.

"All but this one," one of the boys called, pointing over to one Mareep on the far side of the pasture. The boy and his partner tried approaching the Mareep, but it kept racing away. Richard went to help the boys, telling the rest of the class to stay near the entrance gate.

But instead of avoiding him, the Mareep actually used Thundershock on Richard. The kids screamed, especially the two nearby. One of the boys ran to the fence, climbing over it. The other stood frozen...and the Mareep began charging at him.

Liana didn't think, she just moved. Before the Mareep made its Tackle hit, she dived toward the boy, pushing them both out of the way. She looked up at the Mareep. It was different from the rest; it was slightly larger and its eyes were harsher than the others. Odd, Richard said that Mareep were mild mannered. All but this one, it seemed.

The Mareep glared at Liana, its fleece building up static to prepare for another Thundershock attack. But Cyndaquil then made a stand between Mareep and Liana. "_Cyndaquil!_" she cried, fire blazing from her back.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Liana ordered, moving to her feet and shoving the boy behind her. Cyndaquil complied, spitting out smoke in a cloud around the Mareep. But that just seemed to make it angry as it released its Thundershock, which went flying in several directions, nearly zapping some of the other Mareep. The other Mareep looked up, as if wondering where the lightning storm came from. When they didn't find the source, they went back to grazing.

The Smokescreen wasn't going to do anyone any good. Liana grabbed Pidgey's Pokeball from her belt. "Pidgey, use Gust to blow away the Smokescreen! Cyndaquil, be ready with Ember!"

As soon as the Mareep came into view, Cyndaquil let out Ember. It hit the Mareep head on. It retaliated with Thundershock, though it was still semi-blinded by the Smokescreen and went upwards, almost hitting Pidgey. But Pidgey soared out of the way and landed on the side of the fence.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack," Liana called. Cyndaquil made a mad dash for Mareep and struck it three times. "Use Ember one more time!" Cyndaquil spat out flames that knocked Mareep to its side, but the Mareep still tried rising to its feet. "Growl!" Cyndaquil let out a piercing cry that shoved Mareep to the ground, and it didn't try getting up again.

Liana looked at the Mareep. Its eyes locked with hers. He was bored. He wanted adventure. He wasn't like his flock. He didn't want to spend his days grazing and sleeping. He was restless and enjoyed the thrill of battle.

She took out her Poke ball. _You want adventure? I'll have you and you will have it. _She threw her Poke ball at the Mareep. It disappeared in the red glow and the ball fell to the ground. It shook a few times and was then dormant. She went over and picked up the Poke ball. _We'll have lots of battles, you and me, Mareep. Welcome to the gang._

"Teacher!"

With the Mareep calmed and not a menace, the kids all screamed for their fallen teacher, crowding around him. Liana raced over to him as well. He was conscious, at least. Liana helped him sit up. "Is everyone alright?" Richard asked.

"We're fine," Liana told him.

"What about the Mareep? The aggressive one?" he inquired.

"You should have seen it, teacher," the boy who stood behind Liana said, "Her brave Cyndaquil blew smoke around it and fire and it tackled the Mareep too. And lastly it made such a big cry that the Mareep was too scared to get up. And then, Liana caught it!"

Richard turned to Liana. "You caught the Mareep?"

Liana bit her lip. This was the second time she took something without another's permission. The Mareep belonged to the school, not her. "Yes, sorry."

"Why was it being so aggressive? Wild Mareep are never aggressive," Richard wondered.

"He's restless," Liana told him. "He's not like the others. He wants to battle."

Richard looked confused. No doubt it was confusing for him to hear something like that. "If that's what it wants, then let him go with you. Just promise you'll take good care of him."

Liana nodded. "I will."

"Come on, class. Let's give Liana best wishes with Cyndaquil, Pidgey and Mareep," Richard said. He and all the kids gave a big cheer.

* * *

Lance was in a bad mood as he, Jasmine, and Markus boarded the train to Olivine. Clair continued to gripe about the ruined state of her dress. She'd wanted to follow the girl, Liana, and teach her a lesson. He and Clair got into a huge argument over it; Clair was a child and Lance was an ass, yadda yadda yadda. Luckily it was after the party was over at their nice apartments near the Pokemon Center. The last thing Lance needed was a petty verbal squabble between him and his cousin to be in front of the other Gym Leaders.

Today, Clair even wanted to stick around. Lance didn't even need to guess her reasoning. She was not going to lie in wait to torment a young rookie trainer. Lance lost it with her. He got her train ticket back to Mahogany Town, from which she would continue on to Blackthorn. Lance even placed her on the train himself and threatened to have their grandfather put her on house arrest for the next week. It didn't take long for Clair to let out one of her famous tantrums, though this one was more tame since they weren't in Blackthorn.

It was the same fight they'd been having for the last three years. Lance was twenty and Clair nineteen; they weren't children anymore. And yet they argued like they were preteens. Clair was never this misbehaved when they were younger and Lance had never lost his temper so often.

What changed? When did Clair become so arrogant? The two of them used to hike through the mountains together, sing songs by the camp fire, watch the stars, retell the tales of old spoken by their people every generation. Clair had been respectful toward the elders, and looked up to their grandfather like a mighty hero of old. Now she paraded around like she was the Dragon Master of the world, and Lance was sick of it.

Another thing that had Lance brood in his thoughts. He was known for having a more even temper, and yet with Clair he was always on the edge of losing it. He should be surprised not to have any premature grey hairs. When did he become so impatient? So moody? So isolated? He didn't have his Gible sitting next to him and he didn't join Jasmine's and Markus's conversation - thankfully they did not insist or take any offense to this having actually witnessed his fight with Clair this morning. Sure he'd spoken with Whitney yesterday, though she basically just interrogated him. Something in him was different, he just couldn't tell what.

Lance was glad to arrive at Olivine City, it took him from his brooding. Markus headed off to the port to check in and Lance and Jasmine headed to the Lighthouse. Matinence found no more traces of break ins while they were gone and, heading up to the roof, Ampharos was fine as well.

Lance decided to stay for a few days just in case another break in happened, as well as asking around about Team Rocket. Sailors from all over came into Olivine. They might have heard something.

He stayed with Jasmine in her apartments near the Lighthouse. She was originally placed near the gym, but she insisted that she couldn't stay so far from Ampharos. She was her mother's Pokemon, and couldn't bear the thought of being on the other side of the city all the time.

It was time for him to contact his grandfather, at least to make sure that Clair made it home and didn't become side tracked. He went to the PC computer and used the video phone to contact the Dragon's Den. One of the students answered it and fetched his grandfather for him.

"Lance," Kaydmon greeted.

"Hey, I'm checking in from Olivine City," Lance told him. "Jasmine reported a break in at the Lighthouse and I'm here to check for myself."

Kaydmon nodded. "Clair just came in an hour ago. She didn't seem so happy."

"Great," Lance muttered to himself. "There was the smallest of accidents that Clair seemed to take a capital offense to. I'm getting tired of her attitude."

Kaydmon didn't comment on that. "A letter came from your mother today," he said instead.

"Hm, funny since I'm closer to her than you are," Lance said.

"I'll have someone mail it over when we are through," Kaydmon told him. "She misses you. When was the last time you visited her?"

Lance took a moment to think. He'd been so busy during the last few months. He'd just come back from being in Sinnoh for three months. Before that was league business with Agatha's retirement. And before that was the actual league itself. Trainers throughout both Johto and Kanto competing for the right to challenge the Elite Four. Only the four best competitors were allowed to challenge them. And he last saw his mother most likely before that...so about eight months.

Lance ran a hand through his hair. He did not need to answer his grandfather, Kaydmon already knew it was a long time.

"You should visit her since you're so close," Kaydmon told him.

"There are things I still need to do," Lance said.

"And they will be there when you return from your visit," Kaydmon remarked. "Stop thinking that the world will not continue to turn if you take you eyes off it. You are in Olivine because of a potential burglary sighting?" Lance nodded. "Have you found any sources?"

"No, but-" Lance started.

But Kaydmon cut him off. "Then that's that. Let Jasmine keep an eye on things. She is more than capable. And you can go visit your mother and return to your duties when you get back."

From his grandfather, it seemed more like an order than a suggestion. "But what about...?" Lance started again, but a look from Kaydmon cut him off. "Fine. I'll visit her."

"Good. She will be joyous to see you." Kaydmon actually smiled. "Don't forget, the world will still spin while you're gone."

Lance nodded, saying goodbye to his grandfather and turned of the chat. He still sat in front of it, and three minutes later, a mail sign appeared on the screen. Lance clicked it open.

_My dearest son,_

_ It has been so long since I've seen you last. It was back in January I believe. It is October now. I know you are busy as Champion and that you have been in Sinnoh the last couple months. I would have loved to see you off, but at least you are back now and maybe you can take the time to see me._

_ How is Clair? I got a letter from her last month. She still waits for a suitable challenger, I see. Perhaps you should face her and show her the challenge she craves. Or have you done so already? Perhaps even I can give her a worthwhile challenge. I laugh as I write this. It has been so long since any of my Pokemon have battled, I wonder if we still even know how._

_ But how are you doing? I see some things on TV, but I want to know from your words. Has anything special happened? Have you met someone? How were your travels in Sinnoh? Kaydmon tells me he worries about you, that you are under a lot of stress. I know that, being Champion, you have a lot of duties, but you need to take care of yourself as well. I would love for you to come see me again. We could cook your favorite foods together._

_ But I understand if you can't. If not, then write back to me. I will always love hearing from you and maybe Clair if she can get away for a bit._

_ All my love, Mom_

His favorite foods? Lance always did love his mother's cooking. Maybe taking some time off to visit her wouldn't be so bad. And she might even have an idea for a chew toy that would be lasting for his Gible.

"Jasmine?" Lance called.

"Yeah?" He heard her reply.

"When's the next ferry to the Whirl Islands?" he asked.

"There should be one leaving in forty five minutes," she answered. "Where are you headed for?"

"An overdue visit," Lance told her.

* * *

**Yes, next chapter Lance will be heading to the Whirl Islands where his mother lives. I had the idea when watching the anime where the Whirl Islands was actually a place where people lived. I like that idea better and it comes a bit more in hand when Liana travels near there in the future.**


	7. Old Friends and Family

**Bam! I'm on a roll! Another chapter in three days! Whoo!**

* * *

**~~**VI**~~**

**Old Friends and Family**

Liana went back tot he Pokemon Center after visiting the school, taking her new Mareep in for healing and to check on her Egg. Also, she wanted to send her newly earned money to her mother for safe-keeping.

She went to the PC and logged into the video phone to call her mother.

Her mother's smiling face came onto the screen. "Liana, how are you, sweetie?"

"I'm great mom, I just caught a Mareep," Liana told her.

"That's wonderful," Stella exclaimed. Liana proceeded to tell her about the Pokemon school fiasco as well as the state dinner with all the two region's Gym Leaders.

"And I got $3,000 for entertaining that night," Liana said.

"Wow." Stella's reaction was the same as Liana's had been earlier that day. "What are you going to do with all that money?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could hold onto it for me," Liana told her. "Like a savings account."

"I could do that," Stella replied. "And maybe I can invest in a couple things that will help you."

Liana laughed. "Don't you go spending _my _money."

"Of course not," Stella laughed. "So you're in Violet City. Are you going to challenge Falkner soon?"

"Soon," Liana said. "I need to do some training with Mareep first. Richard said to check out the Sprout Tower. The sages there are said to be great teachers."

"That would be a great start," Stella said, nodding. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. I know you'll do well."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

Liana hung up the phone. Before she left she needed to check her email. There was no internet connection or good phone lines while she was traveling and she promised Jem she would write. There was a message from Jem, just the regular stuff with the Aquarium teaching his Marill, Corsola, and Goldeen sisters more tricks.

And then there was a message from Izzy. Oh, it had been so long since Liana had seen Izzy. Izzy, Liana and Jem grew up together in New Bark Town and Izzy had left to become a Trainer last year. Liana didn't because of her stepfather's death and Jem was too in love with the Aquarium to leave. Though the two of them saw Izzy off with her Chikorita and read her letters together to be supportive. Now it seemed like it was Izzy's turn to be supportive.

_ Hey Lia,_

_ Oh my gosh, you got your own Pokemon three days ago! Why didn't you tell me? Jem had to give it to me in email. I hate you! What made you change your mind? Nevermind, don't answer that. But you're finally out there Ms. Pokemon Trainer! I'm so proud of you! _

_ Which Pokemon did you choose? Wait, Jem said Cyndaquil right? Do you have any other Pokemon? Jem said he helped you catch a Pidgey. Don't listen to what Jem says, Pidgey may be a common Pokemon but it's still a really good one. I already have eight Pokemon including Bayleef. Oh and what about badges? I'm actually in Goldenrod right now and I'm signing up for my Magnet Train Pass, the interregional one. Well, this one goes into Kanto, right into Saffron City! I'm gonna head there next and I can't wait!_

_ I so hope that we can meet each other again soon one day. There is a chance we can meet each other for the Indigo League, but that would so far away from now. I wouldn't want to wait so long. Well, we can still email if anything. Make sure to always check when you get into town. I know that there's no checking email in the wild so I don't expect an immediate answer. Good luck with your travels, love you!_

_ Your Bestest Friend, Izzy_

Liana laughed at her friend's writing. Izzy could seem like such a spazz at times. Her writing sounded like her actual conversations, it was too funny. Liana could actually hear her voice in the letter. And the letter had been sent three weeks ago...well at least Izzy would be understanding in Liana's late reply. Liana smiled as she composed her reply.

_My bestest friend Izzy,_

_ It's been so long and so much has happened, you wouldn't believe (or would you, I don't know), where to begin?..._

* * *

Lance shouldered his duffel bag as he boarded onto the ferry.

"Lance, good to see you."

Lance turned to see Martin, his mother's childhood friend who grew up on the Whirl Islands with her. "It's been a while," Lance agreed, moving into the ship and to the side out of the way as Martin continued checking in the rest of the boarders.

"You off visiting Cassia?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, it's been too long since I've seen her." Lance told him.

"She'll be happy to see you," Martin said.

Lance smiled. "So I've been told, see you around." He made to walk away.

"Wait a second, Lance."

Lance turned back to Martin. "What is it?"

"After we set sail, there's something I need to tell you. Don't leave your cabin, I'll meet you there," Martin said. "There have been _curious people_ coming to the Whirl Islands as of late."

_Curious people? _Did he mean Team Rocket? Lance wanted to ask, but not with so many people around. Lance nodded, heading off.

Lance made his way to his cabin. It was small and only had one bed with the clothes closet above it and a small window looking out to the deck next to it. A small bathroom to his right as he came in the door. He didn't bother putting his clothes into the closet, instead just shoving his duffel bag inside. He probably would eventually since it was a three day trip and he didn't want to have to worry about heavy wrinkles in his clothes.

Twenty minutes into take off there was a knock at his door. "Come in," Lance called.

Martin came inside and closed the door behind him. He settled himself on the chair opposite Lance's bed.

"So, you said there's been curious people coming to the Whirl Islands lately?" Lance asked.

Martin nodded. "At first it didn't seem like a big deal. They were discussing the Legend of Lugia. I thought tourists of course, it happens often enough. They were headed right to Silver Rock Isle first and so was I. But then as I was overhearing them it seemed like they knew a lot more than just something of legend, so I followed them onto Silver Rock. They eventually took the underwater tunnel to Ogi Isle and were there for about two weeks. I had one of my friends keep an eye on them since I couldn't spare anymore time. They were looking for something. Scouting it seemed like. They had scuba gear. Nothing illict happened, but you don't go scuba diving on Ogi Isle, the currents are too dangerous."

"Did your friend ever hear them say anything of importance?" Lance asked.

"They were talking about telling something to the 'boss', but that was about it," Martin said. "I was thinking of poachers, what did you have in mind?"

Lance considered his words. He trusted Martin not to overreact on this. "Have you heard the rumors of Team Rocket's return?" he asked.

"Team Rocket?" Martin exclaimed. "I thought they were publicly disbanded?"

"Grandfather's seen their return," Lance told him.

Martin let out a breath. "Can't argue with that."

"When were those people there?" Lance asked.

"It was over a month ago," Martin answered. "Again, noting illicit happened and they left two weeks later without incident. Haven't been back. You think it's Team Rocket?"

Lance nodded. "It's a possibility. I should check it out."

"Don't worry about it," Martin said. "I'm headed over there anyhow. I'll personally check Ogi Isle and report anything to you."

"You sure?" Lance asked. He wanted to go see things with his own eyes, though.

"I know the island better than you do," Martin argued. "Your mother and I used to hike it all the time when we were kids. I'll be better suited. You just visit your mom and relax. You could use it."

"Apparently everybody thinks I could use a vacation," Lance protested. His grandfather, mother, now Martin. Even Jasmine told him it was about time he had a slight break.

"You could use it," Martin repeated. "You're too tense."

Lance scoffed and Martin left to get back to work.

* * *

Liana approached the Sprout Tower, Cyndaquil at her side. She looked to her bracelet, at the yellow charm that hung from it, along with the red and the white and clear ones on a single chain. She had her Pokemon and they were going all the way to the top with her.

She entered into Sprout Tower and was immediately met with a man of at least twenty years, wearing a plain grey yukata and sandals. His head and face were clean shaven. "Welcome trainer. I am Sage Nico. Are you hear to learn?"

"Yes sir," Liana answered. "I wish to challenge Gym Leader Falkner, and learning here would be a great start."

"Then come with me," Nico said, guiding her to the stairs. They passed quite a few of the other sages. There must have been about thirty of them.

And Liana wasn't the only young Pokemon Trainer in the tower. Three other trainers, two boys and one girl, sat in the room as well. They knelt on cushions opposite an older man whose robes were different from the other sages, purple and yellow instead of grey. He was bald as well, but he still had a beard and mustache of white.

"Elder Li," Nico said with a bow. "Another trainer has come to learn."

The Elder, Li, looked at Liana. His eyes were soft, watching, not missing a thing. They held a great wisdom that had Liana inclining her head to him.

"Welcome then, young trainer," Elder Li greeted, sweeping his hand to the students who sat in front of him. "Come, sit." From behind him, a young boy in the sage's robes brought forth a cushion for Liana to kneel on.

"Now, let's all have a look at your Pokemon. Call them out for me," Elder Li asked them.

They all called out their Pokemon. The girl had a Nidoran and a Skitty. The boys had a Dunsparce, Seedot and Spearow and Venonat, Aipom and Poochyena respectively. Liana itched to take out her PokeDex as she had to ask the other kids the names of their Pokemon, but the Dex would take too long. She could do it later. Instead, she called out her other two Pokemon to stand alongside Cyndaquil. They all sat opposite their Pokemon, observing them and their Pokemon observed as well.

"A Pokemon battle is not just about calling out moves and striking your opponent," Elder Li explained. "It is about knowing your Pokemon. Their strengths. Their weaknesses. Their joys. Their sorrows. No two Pokemon are exactly alike in manner, though they may look the same."

Liana looked to her Cyndaquil, Pidgey and Mareep standing opposite her. Cyndaquil had a talent for trouble and she loved attention. Pidgey was sweetly mannered, almost carefree and she loved soaring up in the air. Liana watched that plenty of times as they sat down for lunch. And Mareep, he was harder, tougher than his flockmates and he enjoyed a good fight.

"Think of your Pokemon's manner," Elder Li continued. "Are they the battling type? Or are their natures more mild? Do they battle on your command or because of it?"

"What's the difference, sir?" one of the boys asked. Robbie, he introduced himself as. "I don't understand."

Elder Li nodded to him. "That is a good question, and many don't care to even ask it, so thank you. When a Pokemon gives loyalty to you by catching it, it obey's your orders, right?" The four of them nodded. "But does that mean, when you call upon them in battle, that they want to fight?"

Liana looked to her Pidgey. She was mildly mannered, but did that mean she not like to fight? "How do you know if they don't like to fight?" she asked.

"Well, usually there are some obvious signs," Elder Li answered. "Like they will not instantly obey the orders they are given. They walk away from a battle and feel disheartened, even if they win. Many Pokemon like to battle as they are competitive in their core, but some would rather stray from it. Again, it is all about knowing your Pokemon."

Liana looked to Pidgey again. When Jem had surprised all the other Pidgey, hers had actually stayed behind to face her. And when Pidgey battled, she did take on a sense of pride.

"Now, let's see about you," Elder Li told the four of them, "Let's see your battling style."

So the four of them paired off, one-on-one. Liana went against the girl, Cheyenne. She only had two Pokemon and since Liana already knew Cyndaquil so well, she stayed with Pidgey and Mareep. She chose Mareep first. He wanted to battle, so she let him.

From the side lines, Elder Li called out advice to them. "Watch your Pokemon: Do they like to go in head first? Or do they prefer to fight from afar? Are they quick to move? Do they defend well?"

Liana knew Mareep. He liked to charge head on and was very physical. He knew Tackle and Headbutt and Slam and he liked to use those very much. Thundershock was more used in the beginning when he didn't know his opponent.

And Pidgey. She was always in the air, in her element. Not only that, but she was fast. Very fast. She liked to swoop in while her opponent still tried searching for her.

When they were done, the sat back down with their Pokemon, allowing them to rest and eat. Mareep almost didn't want to come down. Liana rubbed his head. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of battles in the future," she told him.

"So, are you going to challenge Falkner?" Cheyenne asked.

Liana nodded. "That's the plan. My best friend is a Pokemon trainer, headed toward the Indigo League. I hope to join her. What about you? What's your plan?"

"I hope to be a coordinator," Cheyenne answered. "My mom was and so was Skitty, she loves performing."

"That sounds cool," Liana told her. She'd seen contests on TV when she was younger. She, Jem and Izzy used to watch the marathons. "I'll have to watch for you."

"Thanks," Cheyenne said with a blush. "I think you'll go far, too."

"I hope so." And Liana did. Tomorrow she would face Falkner, and then she'd see just how ready she was.

* * *

Three days went by quicker than Lance would have thought. It was a good thing indeed that he borrowed a few of Jasmine's novels to read or boredom would have driven him insane. And they were good ones too. When was the last time Lance enjoyed a good book or two? Maybe his mother and Martin were right and some down time would do him some good.

It was awkward walking on solid ground when being on a ship for a few days. Granted the liners were a lot steadier than sailor's ships, but they still had some rocking and you got used to the sense of always moving.

But Lance soon gained back his "landlegs" as Martin called it before hopping on the bus to Bluefinland. His mother lived just on the outskirts of town at the water's edge. Perfect for all her Water-based Pokemon. He made his way down to the beach and called out his Gible. Gible was somehow fascinated by the coming surf, even hopping and splashing in the shallow water. Odd for a Pokemon that was also a Ground-Type. But then the tide came in harder and took Gible by surprise, making run back to Lance. Lance snorted.

His mother's house came into view and even his mother out hip deep in the water, her hand outstretched to her Milotic and her Gorebyss floated nearby as well. She must have felt Lance's eyes on her because she turned in his direction. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face as she waded out of the water to meet him.

"Sorry I didn't call," Lance said as he hugged his mother.

"No, I'm glad you came," Cassia said as she held her son close, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. "How've you been?"

"Well, I've been better," Lance told her. He pulled away and looked at his mother. She was several inches shorter than him and very petite and youthful-looking despite being in her early forties, with a round face and eyes and tanned coloring. They both had scarlet red hair, slender and graceful hands, and the same shape of eyes, though Cassia's were violet and Lance's were gold like a majority of those from the Dragon Clan and Lance had a bit of her coloring as well. But Lance looked more like his father, a fact that still gave him no emotional feelings whatsoever.

"Who's your new partner?" Cassia asked, looking down at Gible.

"This is Gible. He came from Sinnoh," Lance told her.

"So, something that happened in Sinnoh," Cassia remarked as she knelt down in front of Gible. She held out a hand and patted his forehead. Gible gave a light growl of appreciation.

"He's in his teething phase," Lance said. "He's already chewed through two pairs of boots and five pairs of pants. Maybe you can find something for him to chew on that won't be so easily demolished."

Cassia laughed. "With those teeth, it's hard to say." She rose to her feet and took Lance's hand. "Come inside, we have lots to talk about."

~~*.*~~

"So it seems that Clair's becoming more unmanageable?" Cassia observed from what Lance told her. "That's not the girl I remember."

"We're not kids anymore," Lance told her, taking a bite of Aspear Berry bread. Yes, his mother's food was always amazing. And Cassia found some bark for Gible to chew on. So far it was still intact.

"And yet you're acting like children," Cassia countered. "Don't give me that look. Arguing with your cousin is only enabling her all that more."

"So she should be able to prance around like she's a Dragon Master?" Lance stressed.

"Lance you can't control how she's going to act. Not even Kaydmon can do that," Cassia explained calmly. "Just let it go. If she can't get a rise out of anyone, believe me, she will settle down."

"Fine."

Cassia placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry for scolding. You must get that enough from Kaydmon. Come, tell me what has been happening since you visited me last. I know you now have Gible, but what else?"

There was something on Lance's mind that he actually forgot about over the last few days. "Grandfather had a vision; of a girl who plays both the Sea's Lament and the Fire's Dance. A rookie Pokemon trainer."

Cassia's brows rose. "That is something. Who is this girl? Do you know her?"

"I haven't met her in person." Lance explained. "But she did play both songs for us during the state dinner we went to last week."

"You make it sound like there is something wrong with this," Cassia told him.

"Grandfather wants me to watch over her," Lance said. "But I can't sit around and babysit a little teenager. There's so much I need to get done."

"Do you feel threatened by her or something?" Cassia asked.

"She's a child, not a threat," Lance snapped.

"She's a child who will have the power to call upon both Legendary Birds," Cassia replied patiently. "She may be a rookie, but all trainers start out as rookies. I remember you and your Dratini. Clair and her Horsea. You two did not remain that way and neither will she."

Lance huffed out a sigh. His mother didn't understand.

"Lance, listen to me," Cassia spoke, taking his hand in hers and kissing it. "I love you and I want what's best for you. Kaydmon as well. Right now you are caught up in what's ahead of you. Please, don't forget the things you have now. Don't be like your father and leave behind what you have for the things you want to have."

His father. Lance barely remembered him. He left the two of them when Lance was eight. Kaydmon didn't like to talk about him, his own son. His father had always wanted more that he left behind his family to gain better strength. Lance didn't remember his father as a mean man, though he did remember him being very distant. Kaydmon was a better father figure to Lance than his father ever was.

Was he becoming like his father? He wanted to take down Team Rocket. They were known for abusing people and Pokemon. That's what he needed to do. If he was spending his time babysitting some girl, they could be wrecking havoc.

That was it. Right?

* * *

**Yes, I am actually going off natures and characteristics with Liana's training. I actually had trouble with Cyndaquil's because I remember her loving spicy foods but she also liked sweet so I was having a hard time deciding which nature to give her, but I found a deserving one for her.**

**Cyndaquil: Naughty, impetuous and silly**

**Pidgey: Naive, Likes to run (or in her case, fly)**

**Mareep: Hardy, Likes to fight**

**(And just for fun) Gible: Quirky, Loves to eat (obviously since he chews on anything!)**


	8. The First Challenge

**So, we're going to meet a Kimono Girl in this chapter and it's going to be a bit different. I'm going to be using a combination of anime, game, and some of my own design. I'm going to use the names from the game and appearances of the anime. If you've watched the anime episode **_**Trouble's Brewing**_** (you can probably look it up on Youtube), you can see that the sisters do have individual looks and dress up for tea ceremonies (meaning the Japanese-style hair is a wig). Though the sister for Espeon (Sakura in the anime and Naoko in the game) is going to be my own character design.**

* * *

**~~**VII**~~**

**The First Challenge**

Liana stood outside the Violet City Gym for several minutes. It was daunting. This would be her first test. A test that decided the first steps of her future. Would she be a competent trainer? It wasn't only about how well her Pokemon battled, but how her partnership with them would be like. Cyndaquil, Pidgey, and Mareep had the initiative, but Liana needed the spirit. They were counting on her to guide them.

And she couldn't fail them.

Liana looked down to Cyndaquil at her side. "You ready?" she asked. Cyndaquil let out a happy chirp in reply.

Squaring her shoulders, Liana walked through the doors.

Inside, Liana was surprised to see...a receptionist. Was this a business building or something? The male receptionist looked up at the opening doors and smiled as he saw Liana walk in.

Liana took a moment to examine the inside of the place. The walls were a cool white with the paint brushed in a way that almost resembled waves, or feathers depending on who was looking. Liana personally thought waves by the way the brushes crossed.

"Are you a challenger?" the receptionist asked.

Liana nodded. "This seems slightly awkward," she shyly admitted.

The receptionist chuckled. "You're not the first person to ever say that," he replied, taking no offense to Liana's observation. "Each Gym has its own unique style. Indeed, Violet's is the most business-like one. It's been this way for fifty years. Falkner didn't want to change it and his father liked it this way as well."

_Interesting._ "Well," Liana went on, "I am a challenger waiting to face Falkner. My name is Liana and I'm from New Bark Town." She was born in Celadon City, but more or less her home was in New Bark.

The receptionist nodded. "My name is Chris," he told her. "I'm the referee as well as personal assistant of Falkner. I keep track of all his challengers."

Liana paused. "How many does he have today?" she asked hesitantly. How long would she have to wait?

"There are two before you," Chris answered. "You're more than welcome to sit and watch the matches. The first one starts in ten minutes. I'll check you in for the third."

Liana nodded. "Thank you."

Chris smiled. "The elevator will take you to the deck where we have our matches." He pointed to the left where Liana could see the doors. "Or if you're daring, you could take the stairs." He pointed to the right where stairs pressed against the side of the building and zigzagged until the top. "But the deck is on the fifth floor. It'll be a long climb."

Liana chuckled ruefully. "I'll take the elevator."

Chris didn't laugh at her as she and Cyndaquil made their way to the elevator door. Inside, she noticed that there were only two levels above this one. Funny, as Chris had said that the deck was five stories up. Was there nothing in between? She pushed the fifth floor and watched the doors close. The sickening feeling in her stomach came as the compartment lifted. Liana never preferred elevators. She wasn't afraid of them but they made her uncomfortable.

The elevator door opened to a small arena. There were about twenty people milling about the place. Liana couldn't tell who the other challengers were, but there were quite a few trainers here. It seemed they picked up a pattern much like the sages of Sprout Tower. Over-robes like yukatas for comfort as well as flexibility. Liana guessed that they were members of the gym. There were eight others who were in street clothes as well, lingering on the bleacher seats. One was standing in the arena facing his Pokemon. He seemed about Liana's age, take a year maybe. He was probably a challenger. The first even. Of his three Pokemon, Liana could recognize a Furrett and Psyduck (being a pre-evolution of Jem's mom's Golduck), but the other one she didn't know. It was a small bird Pokemon, about the size of a Pidgey but more colorful.

Liana pulled out her Pokedex. _**Chatot. The Musical Note Pokemon. It's tongue is close to that of a human's. It can mimic human speech. It even mimics the cries of other Pokemon into tricking them to think it's one of them so they will not attack it.**_

_Chatot,_ Liana repeated in her head. _Perhaps its mimicking will help it in battle. _And perhaps having another challenger before her would be helpful to scope out Falkner's battle style. Not only that, but the kinds of Pokemon he used.

Liana sat at one of the bleachers and waited patiently for the matches to start. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long. Cyndaquil happily hopped on her shoulder, not at all impatient.

Several minutes passed before the elevator doors opened again and Chris and another man walked onto the deck. Liana slightly remembered him from the state dinner (she'd never actually _met_ any of the leaders during the event). He had dark blue hair and wore similar garb to the Gym trainers, mostly in different shades of blue. He met with his first challenger and they both shook hands. They and Chris took their proper positions.

"The battle between the challenger, Sam, against Violet Gym Leader, Falkner, will now begin," Chris called, holding his flags above his head.

Sam's first Pokemon was his Furret and Falkner used a Hoothoot. It was a tough start as Hoothoot used Hypnosis. Furret woke up in time to make one move but only that as Hoothoot knocked it out. Sam sent out Psyduck next. It stared dumbly at the first attack Hoothoot gave (managing to completely ignore the Hypnosis) and soon went into "headache mode". Hoothoot didn't stand much chance. Falkner sent out his next Pokemon. One Liana wasn't familiar with. She pulled out her Pokedex. _**Taillow. The TinySwallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.**_

Taillow was fast and aggressive and knocked out Psyduck despite its new psychic attacks. This left Sam's Chatot. As the Pokedex said before, it could mimic cries of other Pokemon in order to trick and pacify them, but that didn't seem to have any effect on Taillow. It was still as aggressive as ever and did good damage to Chatot. Sam's Pokemon did manage to wear it out a bit, but Taillow eventually won. No badge for Sam. There would be a twenty minute interval between matches so Falkner's Pokemon could rest. Liana waited patiently.

Next was a girl of about thirteen. She looked quite timid as she gently shook Falkner's hand. Liana couldn't help but think the leader to be quite intimidating herself, despite giving the girl a warm smile.

"The battle between the challenger, Sarah, against Violet Gym Leader, Falkner, will now begin," Chris called.

Unfortunately, Sarah's timidness got in the way of making clear moves. Her Pokemon suffered for it. They all got whiped out by Falkner's Hoothoot. But then the leader did something surprising. He stopped the match early. He walked over to Sarah and offered to help her with her battles. He made her timidness something not to be ashamed of and that it could help her grow. Sarah dried her tears and smiled, looking forward to it.

That's what it meant to be a Gym Leader, watch the progression of trainers and help them grow themselves. That took strength as well as humility. To admit defeat and congratulate your opponent.

"The next match will start in twenty minutes," Chris called.

Liana nodded. That was her. She looked to Cyndaquil on her shoulder. "You ready for this?" she asked.

Cyndaquil jumped from her shoulder to her lap and let out an excited squeak. Liana scratched at her back, making Cyndaquil sigh. Twenty minutes. And she never got to see what Falkner's third Pokemon was. Oh well, she may not even find out herself.

Liana shook out of those thoughts, It was no good to plan losing. Instead, she began singing to herself. Just the pitch of a mumble, but it did help her calm herself. It was an old one, long before Liana was born, but she loved it. Her mother had had to play it for her in order for Liana to get to sleep as a baby. It was even better when her grandmother would sing it for her.

"Dreamchaser."

Liana opened her eyes to a girl of about sixteen or seventeen. She had dark purple hair that hung straight down to her waist and even bangs over her forehead. It looked beautiful against her porcelain skin. She wore a white sundress with red roses on the bodice and the bottom of the skirt.

But Liana didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

"The song," she clarified. "Dreamchaser by Rena Goldsmith."

"Oh," Liana stumbled, realizing the girl was referring to the song she was singing. "Yeah."

The girl sat down next to Liana. "I'm surprised you know it," she continued. "It's far before your time. It's forty years old."

Liana smiled slightly. "You know it," she remarked.

The girl chuckled. "I'm a dancer. I was raised on the classics," she answered.

"Rena is definitely a classic," Liana agreed. "My mom and I love her."

"My sisters and I love her too," the girl commented. She held out her hand to shake. "Zuki Takeda."

Liana took it. "Liana Hart. How many sisters do you have?"

"Five," Zuki answered.

"Five?" Liana stammered. Did she have any brothers as well? Hopefully not.

Zuki nodded. "Three older, one twin, and one younger."

She was a twin as well? That's something else. "Wow," was all she could say.

Zuki chuckled. "That is a lot. Do you have any siblings?"

Liana shook her head. "No, but I have three cousins." If that included Professor Elm's son, Jessie. Jessie liked to call Liana her cousin and she used to babysit him, so that was good enough. Then there was her cousins on her mom's side. "Two of them moved to Hoenn two years ago." It had been a while since Liana heard from Alec and Valerie. Val was supposed to start her own journey when they got there. Liana only got the barest details.

Zuki nodded. She looked out to the arena. "Are you challenging next?" she asked.

"Yeah," Liana answered, still a bit daunted.

"Don't worry," Zuki told her, patting Liana on the shoulder, "you'll do fine. The third time's the charm, they always say."

Liana chuckled. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Oddly enough, Lance had no idea what to do on his vacation. The first couple days he spent training Gible over by the cove. Gible still liked the water until the surf came up to high, but he was getting more used to it. Lance liked this; it meant that Gible could learn some resistance to Water-based attacks that could do some damage to his Ground-type Pokemon.

On the third day, Cassia had actually confiscated Gible from Lance, saying that Gible needed some time to relax and play. She took him for a hike and told Lance they weren't coming back until an hour before dinner.

Lance shook his head at her gall. His mother had taken his Pokemon from him and Gible hardly minded one bit. If it weren't for Gible giving a playful gnaw on Lance's boot (luckily without puncturing it) before leaving, Lance would have felt betrayed.

He was currently at the cove with Dragonite. They weren't doing any training (Lance didn't want his mother taking another Pokemon from him), but sitting at the outcropping of rocks that overlooked the open sea. It was a rough climb and Lance took it instead of hopping on Dragonite's back. There was no use getting lazy.

The last time Lance had stood at this cove was with Clair when he was sixteen. It had been just before he became one of the Elite Four. The youngest, in fact. So much had changed since then. He and Clair used to have fun together, train together. He had still been with Ierys.

Ierys. Lance sighed, propping his elbow on his knee and leaning his chin on his fist. He heard from her when he returned from Sinnoh, she just got engaged. Lance didn't know to who and hadn't really looked into it either. Perhaps Lance was too focused on what he wanted as he failed to see what was going on around him. He and Ierys had been in love, at least that was what they believed. They supported each other, especially when Lance became an Elite Four member. But they drifted apart soon after. Lance had hardly noticed it, now that he thought of it, and was more disappointed than heartbroken about it.

But that hardly mattered to him now. Despite his mother's asking, Lance wasn't looking for a girlfriend. And the most he'd met just annoyed him. Most girls were the same, at least the ones Lance stumbled into; hoarding in packs, high-pitched and obnoxious, and too conscious of what they're wearing. Not only that, but boy-obsessed. Lance had quite a few run-ins with those kinds of girls, especially in the last few years to swear him off dating for an undisclosed amount of time. The only females near his age he could tolerate were among the Gym Leaders. Clair had gotten too abrasive and hot-headed for anyone patience. Whitney tended to lean toward the annoying type of girls, but she toed the line enough for Lance to ignore easily. Jasmine was more someone he could actually befriend without ever having to grit his teeth.

He wondered where Liana scaled. Was she the typical annoying sort? Shy? She probably wasn't as rough as Clair. Perhaps she was more calm and collected like Jasmine.

And why did Lance care? She was just some young little rookie.

Lance shook out of his silly thoughts and turned to Dragonite, curled up on the rock. "Care for a swim?" Dragonite smiled and rose to his feet. Lance pulled his shirt over his head and dove off the rock, his Pokemon right behind him.

* * *

The twenty minutes went too fast and too slow at the same time. Liana went down to the arena and face Falkner. The two of them went to the center of the stage and shook hands.

"Liana Hart," she introduced herself awkwardly.

Falkner grinned slightly. "Oh yes, you're the girl from the dinner party. You played for us and burned Clair's dress."

Liana flushed, embarrassed. Darn Cyndaquil! Why did she have to do such a silly thing? Now all the Gym Leaders were going to know her as the trainer whose Pokemon burnt the dragon-lady's dress. "Sorry about that," she muttered, referring to the burning of Clair's dress.

Falkner chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You sang beautifully and Clair's indignant expression was one of the best features of the night," he replied.

"Is that going to haunt me among the lot of you?" Liana asked, worried over how much embarrassment she would have to endure.

Falkner didn't answer her question. "If you battle as splendidly as you sing, then you'll do well," he told her instead.

Liana let out a breath, preparing herself for what was to come. She and Falkner nodded to each other and walked back to their respective positions. From the sidelines, Chris raised his flags, "The battle between the challenger, Liana, against Violet Gym Leader, Falkner, will now begin," he called.

Falkner immediately went for his Hoothoot. Liana thought for a moment. _It'll try using Hypnosis on my Pokemon. I need someone fast enough to evade._ "Go, Pidgey!" In her element, Pidgey would easily dodge any Hypnosis in the air.

Pidgey soared through the air, not touching the ground as she looked toward her opponent. The way she stood opposite Hoothoot, Liana knew that her Pokemon was ready.

"I'll let you take the first move," Falkner called.

Liana nodded. "Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Pidgey complied, quickening her pace until she was blurring through the air.

Falkner countered. "Hoothoot, Reflect!"

Hoothoot's eyes went blue as a clear purple wall formed in front of it which Pidgey smacked right into.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Falkner continued.

_No!_ Liana panicked. "Pidgey, use Quick Attack to get away!" she cried. Her winged Pokemon wasn't fast enough and the Hypnosis hit her right on spot. Pidgey's wings went still as she glided roughly to the ground. "Get up!" Liana cried to her Pokemon. Pidgey stiffly raised its head but didn't lift itself up, still drowsy.

Falkner then went on the offensive. "Use Peck then Tackle!" Hoothoot shot down right over Pidgey and did both its attacks. Unfortunately it did some good damage.

Fortunately, it woke Pidgey up. "Come on, Pidgey," Liana called out to her Pokemon, "you can do this! I believe in you." Pidgey flew higher, ready to return to the battle. "Now use Quick Attack again, but don't try hitting Hoothoot." If it was only going to use Reflect once Pidgey got close, then charging right toward it wasn't going to accomplish anything.

Pidgey raced toward Hoothoot, but banked to the left when it got closer.

From the opposite side, Falkner smirked. "If this is an air race, then you're on. Follow Hoothoot!"

Liana watched Hoothoot race after Pidgey, but noticed that Hoothoot didn't know Quick Attack and was slightly slower than Pidgey. That gave Liana an idea. "Pidgey, go straight up!" Pidgey obeyed and shot higher into the skies. The deck had no ceiling so there was no limit to how high Pidgey could go. But Liana didn't need her to go too far. "Now shoot down as fast as you can!"

Pidgey sharply turned down and plummeted toward the ground. Falkner ordered Hoothoot to follow just as fast. _Perfect._ Liana watched Pidgey and Hoothoot move closer and closer to the ground. When they were just about toward Liana's height from the ground, she cried out, "Use Quick Attack to right yourself!" At such high speed, it would take a good maneuver to avoid crashing. Pidgey had that with Quick Attack. Hoothoot did not.

Hoothoot crashed to the ground full force, skidding hard. Just as planned. "Now use Quick Attack on Hoothoot!" Liana called. Pidgey complied and hit Hoothoot three times. Still dazed, Hoothoot didn't get the chance to defend itself and with three attacks, was knocked out.

Christ raised his left flag. "Hoothoot is unable to battle, Pidgey is the winner."

Liana cheered for Pidgey, holding out her arm for her to land on. Liana gently scratched at her neck where she knew Pidgey liked. "Good job," she told her. "I knew you could do it. Now take a nice rest." Liana returned Pidgey to her Pokeball. She looked down at Cyndaquil at her ankle. "You ready now?" she asked her little rascal.

Cyndaquil chirped excitedly and raced out onto the field.

Falkner called out his next Pokemon, Taillow. This one was tough. Taillow was aggressive and hardy, and tough to beat. This wouldn't be easy. "First move is mine this time," Falkner called. "Taillow, Wing Attack!" Taillow dove, its wings going white for the attack.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Liana countered. Cyndaquil sped off, but Taillow was indeed fast. It banked as well as Pidgey and curved to chase Cyndaquil as she ran to the left. And when Cyndaquil had to turn back left, Taillow nipped at her side enough to send her sprawling. Liana bit her lip. Cyndaquil didn't look worse for wear.

"Wing Attack again!" Falkner called.

"Ember, Cyndaquil!" Liana blurted. As Taillow made to attack again. Cyndaquil lifted herself up and shot her own attack. At Taillow's velocity it couldn't dodge, but its speed kept it from being pushed back by Cyndaquil's Ember. Instead, it dove right through and into Cyndaquil, sending them both tumbling into the ground.

"Get up, Cyndaquil!" Liana cried. She heard the same from Falkner to Taillow. Taillow was faster as it spread its wings and took to the sky. Cyndaquil coudn't get at it when she finally rose to her feet. Falkner had the next move. Unless...

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen," Liana ordered. Cyndaquil complied, covering the arena and masking Cyndaquil from Taillow's sight.

"I'm afraid that won't work," she heard Falkner say from the opposite side of the arena. "Taillow, Gust!"

_Oh no! _Liana gasped.

Taillow flapped its wings quickly, creating a whirlwind that dissipated the Smokescreen and revealing Cyndaquil. Not only that, but it worked to try pushing Cyndaquil off her feet. Liana could see her struggling, digging her paws into the dirt arena and holding tight.

"Taillow, Wing Attack!" Falkner ordered.

Again, Liana had an idea. Using Ember before Taillow could avoid it, but perhaps this time quick enough for Cyndaquil to get away before it crashed into her. She purposefully waited a moment. "Cyndaquil, Ember and then Quick Attack!"

Cyndaquil seemed to understand what Liana had in mind. She waited for the right moment to use Ember and used Quick Attack to dive to the side as Taillow crashed to the ground. She even turned back to strike Taillow again. There was no dodging that.

Surprisingly Taillow was still trying to fight after that attack, but it moved slowly. One more attack should do it. "Tackle, Cyndaquil!" Liana ordered. Cyndaquil struck Taillow down and this time, it didn't rise.

"Taillow is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner," Chris called.

Liana felt her heart in her throat from excitement. Two down and one to go! She held out her arms and Cyndaquil raced toward her, catching her Pokemon in an embrace. "Good job, I'm proud of you!" Cyndaquil chirped in reply.

"Good job, Liana," Falkner called out as he returned Taillow. "But this isn't the end." He pulled out his third Pokeball. "Go, Pidgeotto."

So that was his third Pokemon. Liana didn't need to take out her Pokedex to learn about that one. She pulled out her third Pokeball and called out Mareep. Her best for last.

Falkner chuckled from across the arena. "It's popular belief that you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity, but I find that to be an insult. My Pokemon won't be taken down so easily."

Liana grinned. "I'd hope not," she replied. "Because Mareep wants a real challenge and I wouldn't want him to be disappointed."

Falkner let out a chuckle in reply. "You want a challenge, I'll give it. Pidgeotto, Air Cutter!" Pidgeotto slashed its wings in criss-cross patterns and made swift cutting slashes headed for Mareep.

"Thundershock, Mareep," Liana ordered. Mareep charged his attack and aimed it for the Air Cutter, cutting it off before it hit him.

"Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto dived.

"Take Down, Mareep!" Liana countered. Mareep charged head on just as he liked to. The two collided and Mareep hurled over, rolling down with recoil. Falkner called out his move again. "Thundershock, Mareep."

Just as Pidgeotto came near, Mareep shocked at it. The attack grazed Pidgeotto, but it wasn't down for the count. "Pidgeotto, Agility," Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto grew faster to the point where Liana could barely follow it with her eyes. Mareep had a hard time tracking it as well.

"Move Mareep," Liana called, "don't make an easy target." Mareep moved and Pidgeotto dove as Falkner called a Wing Attack. "Dodge to the left!" Liana cried as Pidgeotto came too close. The attack barely missed as Mareep moved out of the way. Pidgeotto came again to the left. "Thunder Wave, Mareep," Liana ordered. Mareep sent static through its fleece and it hit Pidgeotto as Wing Attack his Mareep.

The Thunder Wave sent a shock through Pidgeotto that made it stagger. "Now Tackle, Mareep," Liana called.

"Sand-Attack, Pidgeotto!" Falkner countered. It kicked up sand that hit Mareep right in the eyes and spot him in his tracks. It was enough for Pidgeotto to fly away. "Now Air Cutter."

"Mareep, Thundershock!" Liana called. Mareep sent out his attack again, but having sand in his eyes, the Thundershock missed the Air Cutter and the attack hit him spot on. Mareep slowly rose to his feet, rubbing the last of the sand out of his eyes. He and Pidgeotto stared at each other, decided what was to be done.

Liana thought too. If Thunder Wave did manage to paralyze Pidgeotto, then Falkner would probably keep it in the air and only a Thundershock would be able to hit it, but that could easily be countered with an Air Cutter. Liana had to think of something.

What if Pidgeotto didn't have a target it could easily catch? If it was forced to get up and close, then Mareep could go in for the last hit. "Run, Mareep!" Liana called just as falkner called for an Air Cutter.

Mareep ran past the Air Cutter as they came, none hitting their mark. Pidgeotto kept them coming and Mareep kept dodging. Falkner had to order Pidgeotto in low just as Liana had hoped.

"Quick Attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Take Down!" Liana countered. Just as before, the two knocked right into each other. Mareep rolled in recoil and Pidgeotto as well from the force of the attack. Slowly Mareep rose to his feet, but Pidgeotto remained on the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Mareep is the winner," Chris called. "The victory goes to Liana of New Bark Town!"

Liana grinned so wide that it hurt. She won. She won her first Gym battle! She barely heard the cheers of the spectators over her own. She ran to Mareep and wrapped her arms around his soft fleece. "I'm so proud of you!" she cried. "You did so good!" She pulled away to see Mareep look quite proud of himself.

Falkner came to the middle of the arena. "Congratulations, Liana," Falkner said. "You gave one heck of a battle." He looked to Mareep. "And you definitely have some spark in battle," he told the Pokemon. "I've never seen a Mareep battle like you." Mareep gave a cry of appreciation. Falkner pulled a small box from his pocket. "As the winner, you've earned the Zephyr Badge." He opened the box to reveal the gym badge that was pure silver and in the shape of wings.

Liana took it. "Thank you very much," she replied. "That was a good match."

Falkner nodded. "Good luck on your next endeavors."

She would. This was the first step to the path ahead. A path leading her to be a strong Pokemon trainer. This was the first test to prove what she was capable of. And she passed.

* * *

**Sigh. Battle scenes are tough to write. It has to be in the visualization which I have a hard time with. But I'm happy with my work. One badge down, seven to go.**

**...Yeah, that just made me even more weary.**


	9. The Next Step

**Okay, I have found a pattern in all my fics...the first 6-8 chapters are the hardest to write. After that, it's practically smooth sailing.**

* * *

**~~**VIII**~~**

**The Next Step**

Liana left the Violet Gym in a great mood. She had her first badge right in her hand. It shone in the afternoon sun. "How's that Cyndaquil?" she asked her Pokemon from right beside her. "One down, seven to go." Liana didn't feel too daunted by that prospect. What kind of journey would it be if it were to end so quickly?

Zuki kept in step beside her. "If your Gym battles go like that, then you'll have some smooth sailing," she commented.

"You think?" Liana asked, a bit skeptical. "I mean, Falkner is known as a rookie leader but he wasn't exactly easy."

"You miss my meaning," Zuki replied, shaking her head lightly. "Winning a badge isn't just about beating the Leader's Pokemon. It's about the bond between trainer and Pokemon, working together to overcome an obstacles."

Liana nodded. "I can understand that," she stated.

"So where are you headed next?" Zuki asked.

"Well," Liana mumbled, thinking, "one of my friends may be in Goldenrod City and I know there's a Gym there as well. Perhaps I'll head there."

"What about Azalea Town?" Zuki asked. "There's a Gym there was well."

"Really?" Liana inquired, pulling out her PokeGear. She looked up Azalea Town and saw that it did indeed have a Gym and it was south of Violet. But there was a slight problem. "There's a cave between here and there, not to mention it's gonna take three weeks to get there as well." The cave would probably take weeks to travel through as well. Liana didn't want to complain, but that was a long time.

"Don't worry about that," Zuki told her. "There's a shuttle that goes down to the village and it's at the foot of the mountains."

"Really, when does it come by?" Liana asked. That could be great. She wasn't against doing so much traveling, but that was _a lot of it._

"We can check at the Pokemon Center," Zuki told her. "They should have schedules. I need to take one back to Ecruteak City tomorrow."

"Already?" Liana said, feeling disheartened. She liked Zuki.

"Don't look so surprised," Zuki replied. "I've already been here for over a week. It's time to go home. But don't worry, we'll probably see eacn other in the future when you head toward Ecruteak. There's a Gym there was well and while you're in town, you can stop by the dance studio."

Liana nodded. "That would be great."

~~*.*~~

Both Liana and Zuki purchased their shuttle tickets at the Pokemon Center. Since Liana had her Gym Badge, she didn't see any reason to hang around the city and longer than she had to. While Liana was getting her Pokemon healed, she requested to see her egg again. The nurse had said there was the faintest bump from inside about an hour ago.

Liana and Zuki sat at the sofa in the Center lobby where they both gazed at the egg on Liana's lap. There was no movement now, but both girls couldn't stop talking about what Pokemon could be inside.

"What Pokemon would you like to see?" Zuki asked.

Liana shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "Professor Elm wants to see what Pokemon will hatch from it and he may want it back once that's happened."

"What if you want to keep the Pokemon?" Zuki inquired.

"I could ask the Professor if I could keep it," Liana answered, rubbing her hands down the sides of the egg, feeling its warmth.

"What if it's a Pokemon you don't want?" Zuki commented lightly.

"What do you mean?" Liana asked, confused. Why would someone not want a Pokemon?

"I mean, one you wouldn't want for your team," Zuki clarified. "You have ideas for which types of Pokemon you would have on your team and what if this one didn't fit in?"

Liana still didn't really understand what Zuki was trying to get at. She knew what made a good team, variety of types as well as whether the Pokemon is a physical battler or a ranged one, but how would a Pokemon simply not fit in with that?

"What if it's a type you already have then?" Zuki clarified further when Liana didn't answer.

Liana shrugged again. "I don't think that it would matter. I mean, Gym Leaders have a slew of Pokemon that are a single type and I already have three different ones. Four if you consider that Pidgey is two types. What would it matter if I have two Pokemon that are the same type?"

"So how would you choose your Pokemon team?" Zuki asked.

Liana thought on how she had come by her three Pokemon. Cyndaquil had been the last of her litter and seemingly just as lonely as Liana was but still hyper and energized. Pidgey had been her first catch since she was one of the last of her flock to fly away when Marill scattered them. And Mareep _wanted _to be a battler.

"That depends," Liana answered finally. "I mean, Mareep and I chose each other for one. What if other Pokemon decide to choose me as well? I don't think I have an idea of which Pokemon to get right now. I'll take it as I come. I don't solely choose the Pokemon, they choose me as well."

Zuki smiled. "I like that," she said.

Liana nodded. "So do I."

* * *

Archer had sent out the message to Petrel three weeks ago for him to make his way to Azalea Town for the excavation. The plan was working well, just as it had before. This was the first time they took Slowpoke Tails for distribution. Despite most regions being vegetarian, there were some people interested in the delicacies such as Raticate Tails and Tauros Steak to name a few. Archer himself sometimes indulged on Goldeen stew every once in a while. Life all comes to an end sooner or later and it's proven that half of them live about two-thirds the average life-span of a human. That was why it was easier to keep Pokemon at arms' length. It didn't do to form attachments one will eventually lose.

Again, Archer had to shake himself from his thoughts. His former family still liked to creep up on him from time to time nd he wouldn't have it. He was completely committed to Team Rocket and nothing would stop that. His wife and child meant nothing to him, would always mean nothing. He wasn't like Giovanni, keeping his son around as a potential heir. Archer had met the boy, Silver, and he had a weak heart, expecting his father to spoil him. It wasn't surprising when the boy ran away. It had broken Giovanni's heart and, Archer realized too late, weakened his drive.

It was an unfortunate event that nearly shattered Team Rocket if it weren't for Archer. He kept Team Rocket standing and there was no way he would let it fall again. He would die first.

Archer typed in the number on his computer to contact Petrel in Azalea Town. Seconds passed before Petrel's face appeared on the monitor. "Sir."

"How has the excavation been going?" Archer inquired.

"It's been running smoothly," Petrel answered. "We've calculated the population of Slowpoke and are acquiring enough to fund our research."

Archer nodded. "Very good." They had to make sure not to overdo it there. They didn't need to drive the Slowpoke extinct. That would be dangerous. The Slowpoke Tails were to fund money into Team Rocket business as well as the other goods. That, and they couldn't attract attention. "Has there been any inquiries?" Meaning has the Azalea Gym Leader or authorities noticed anything.

Petrel shook his head. "Jansen has made sure to keep them off our scent," he answered. A spy, good. Just as Archer liked it. He had plenty of spies here throughout Goldenrod as well as Olivine and Mahogany.

"Make sure it stays that way, Petrel," Archer told his executive.

Petrel nodded. "Of course."

Archer cut off communication and leaned back into his chair. His heart slowly began to fill with triumph. He would finally succeed in a way that Giovanni had only dreamed of.

"Not even the Champion will know how this happened," Archer mused with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

The shuttle going toward Union City came at eight in the morning and it was before Zuki's headed toward Ercuteak. Surprisingly it was Zuki's shuttle that would take longer to get to its destination. When asking why, Zuki explained that there was more sight-seeing on her road then Liana's was bound to have. Route 32 was a dense forest area and was perfect for camping and hiking. Three quarters of the way toward Union Cave were the Ruins of Alph. Some of the passengers planned to head there.

There were ten other people on the bus other than Liana and the driver and it made enough space for most of them to get an aisle seat of their own. She had Cyndaquil out who was resting on her lap and Pidgey as well who nested on top of the incubator on the seat next to her.

Liana stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Zuki was right, there was little to see here. The road was straight for miles, making their way through dense forests that outlined the road as well as the occasional radio towers a quarter mile off.

Some slight boredom began to set in when the first half hour past and Liana shoved the headphones into her PokeGear and turned on her radio. One of her favorite bands was playing, _The Psychedelics, _and it took all Liana's will power not to bust out singing. She had to be contented with just mouthing the words and not pretending she had a microphone in hand. To combat this, she pulled out one of the magazines from the back pouch of the chair in front of her and flipped it open.

Liana wasn't one for reading magazines, her curiosity was more idle and not easily roused. And more importantly not many of the featured subjects peaked her interest. Liana didn't care for the latest fashions of Goldenrod or Cascade City. She didn't watch the show _Lovely Persian City_ like her mom did. Yeah, she loved _The Psychedelics_ but she didn't need to know the inner workings of their lives and Liana didn't mind that lead singer, Aiden Scott, was engaged. Sure he was very attractive and when she was eight, imagined herself meeting him and singing a duet with him, but those were childhood fantasies that she didn't really indulge in now.

Though in her skimming, Liana did find something worth reading. It was an interview on Agatha's retirement from the Elite Four.

_ "The Elite Four is going to get a new member soon," says reporter Selena Daniels. "This isn't the first time the Elite Four has gained a new member. With Lance Blackthorne's, age 20, rise to Championship three years ago, member Karen Peyton, age 27, took the top spot as Elite Four member. Not only that, but after the retirement of Lorelai Delany, age 35, beckoned Will Alistar, age 29, into the group to put a new twist to the region's top trainers. The formidable Lorelai took leave two years ago when she married League Official, Ryan Abernathy, age 32, and recently announced to be expecting her second child. Now Agatha Montrose, the eldest Elite Four member at age 67, will now be retiring._

_ "Agatha Montrose is not only the oldest Elite Four member to hold position, she is also the longest running member as well. Taking a place in the Elite Four at the age of 22, the youngest ever of her generation (the next record wouldn't be made until Champion Lance at age 16), she held her position for 45 years. While she may not be the Champion, she has seen and been a part of more legends than anyone will ever see. She's seen the rise of new Champions and Elite Four members, surveyed new coming talents in the Indigo League, and has been a strong woman that many girls strive to be. When interviewing Agatha, she gave insight as to why she finally decided to step down. "I've spent a lot of time with the Elite Four. Forty-five years is a long time," Agatha comments. "My Pokemon and I have been through a lot together. In that time I lost my dear Gengar and that was when I knew that my time was coming to a close. I do wish battling is something I could do for the rest of my life, but unfortunately I'm not as young as I once was, my Pokemon as well, and our battling has shown this. It's time for us to pass down the torch and slow down. I'm still very much a trainer and don't anyone dare doubt it." Agatha will be spending her retirement in Lavender Town where she was born and raised and even met her beloved Gengar when it was but a Ghastly._

_ "No word has been given on who will replace Agatha. Some fan wonder if anyone will ever be able to replace such a legend. None of the members, or even Champion Lance, will give any hint as to who they have in mind. "Picking an Elite Four member is not a simple task," says Champion Lance. "These are top trainers from the two regions. Not only that, but the rest of us need to decide whether he or she is qualified enough for the position. And since this is Agatha they're replacing, they've got some big shoes to fill. We need to make sure they can handle it."_

_ "And handle it they must as the semi-annual Indigo League is due to begin in the coming month. The Pokemon League gathers trainers who have collected badges across Johto and Kanto. So long as a trainer has eight of them, it matters not what combination they have. These trainers then come to compete in the league where the top four trainers will go on to face the Elite Four. The last person to have ever accomplished this was trainer Red Williams at age 16, who climbed the ranks with his impressive Pokemon, showing passion and determination in his battling. He paved through the Elite Four and won the Championship. Despite earning the Championship title, Red only stayed for a single season as well (one season meaning from the first League to the next). No reason was given as to why Red left, bequeathing the title to Lance and left for an unknown destination. The rest of the Elite Four could offer no explanation as to why their new Champion left prematurely. Perhaps he wasn't up to the challenge._

_ Now Lance Blackthorn of the Blackthorn Dragon clan has held onto the title of Champion for six whole seasons and he's been quite the popular one. Taking a place in the Elite Four at age 16, he's the youngest to ever make the slot. Though coming from the dragon clan this isn't too surprising as dragons are known to be formidable Pokemon. Lance's own cousin, Clair Blackthorn, age 19, is the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym and is reported to have only ever lost to two trainers during her leadership. Strong trainers must run in the family._

_ Does he have anything to say about his success as Champion? "Well, in Blackthorn we live close to the Ice Paths and dragons aren't too fond of the cold. It makes for the perfect training," Lance explains. "Sometimes I expect my Dragonite to grow fond of the cold weather."_

_ Not only strength but charm can be found in our young Champion. It's no secret that Lance is a favorite of the ladies..._

And Liana stopped there. She did care for reading about girls swooning over a guy they've never spoken to and will probably never meet. Liana wasn't going to be a fool and say that she wasn't in some way attracted to Lance. He was very attractive, but she wasn't one for swooning. She had more important things to think about than boys.

She closed the magazine and put it back, returning to her view out the window. The Indigo League. It was the goal of most trainers to compete. The last few years, apparently trainers got younger and younger upon entering the League due to the influence of Red and Lance. Liana remembered how Izzy always aimed to be a trainer like Red (she admired Lance as well, but being a Dragon Master wasn't exactly her first option).

And why did Liana want to take on the League? When she departed from home with Cyndaquil, the path seemed obvious. There was no thought on how Liana wanted to make for Violet to get her first badge, then traveling for the next one and the one after that. But the reason for taking the challenge...?

Izzy wanted to show the world that girls can be just as strong of trainers as boys. She was hardly the first person to pursue such an ideal, but Izzy liked to think that there was always more room for female empowerment. _There's only ever been one female Champion in the Indigo League, _she once said to Liana. _And less than a third of the Elite Four have been female._ _We ladies need to prove to men that we can be just as strong as them and they need to _know _it._

But Liana didn't know exactly what her drive was.

* * *

Lance's short vacation came to an end as he needed to head back for the Indigo Plateau to supervise the semiannual league. It annoyed that he had to set aside time that could be better spent searching for Team Rocket. But he had little choice, he was the Champion and he had responsibilities.

Lance and Cassia took the bus up to the market where they would meet Martin and he and Lance would take the next ship back to Olivine.

The two of them stopped at one of the booths selling fabrics. It was run by one of Cassia's close friends, Alayne. The two of them saw it convenient for their booths to sit right next to each other since Cassia made and sold jewelry. Lance stored away the box of new merchandise his mother had finished during the last few days while Cassia and Alayne caught up. Gible was at Lance's heel and he had to watch and make sure he didn't chew on anything. The bark he had for the week had been all chewed up two days ago but it lasted far longer than Lance would have thought so he had a few more pieces tucked away in his bag for later.

"Lance, look at this."

Lance turned to see his mother holding a deep blue tunic with gold embroidery at the collar and cuffs. It was too big for her slight frame and it wasn't made for women. Did she buy that? And why? Lance didn't ask for fear of the answer.

"Do you like it?" Cassia asked.

"Why?" Lance asked.

She merely waved it. "Answer the question."

"It looks nice," Lance answered, almost dismissively. "Why do you want my answer?"

"Because I want you to try it on," Cassia told him.

Lance blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Try it on," Cassia insisted.

"What? No," Lance stammered.

Cassia made a slight pout. "Please."

Lance groaned. He was the region Champion and still his mother managed to get to him. Hopefully the papers would never learn that. "Fine."

Cassia beamed and handed him the tunic. Lance shrugged off his shirt and pulled the tunic over his head. It had long sleeves and the collar almost brushed at his chin. He now noticed that the embroidery at the collar was in the likeness of two Dragonair. Lance would have almost saw it fitting when he still had his two Dragonair.

Cassia beamed and clapped, apparently liking the tunic on him. She turned and pulled open the tent flap. "Alayne, come look."

Oh no. "Mom!" Lance snapped, feeling mortified that his mother was using him as a dress-up doll. In front of one of her friends too.

But she didn't listen and Alayne popped her head inside the tent. She too beamed. "Perfect!" she squeaked.

Lance groaned. So the two of them were in on it. They better not make him try on any more clothes or he was leaving.

Just then Martin popped up behind them. Cassia and Alayne greeted him warmly and Lance gave him a look that he hoped said "_Save me_". Martin nodded and gestured for Lance to follow him.

"Ship's nearly here," he said. "We've gotta go."

Cassia turned to Lance, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Keep the tunic. It's yours." Lance merely nodded, to annoyed to argue with her. Cassia then knelt down to Gible. "Take care, dear one." Gible growled lightly in response. He liked Cassia and again Lance almost felt betrayed. But at least Gible was coming with him and not staying here.

Lance followed Martin out of the market, only speaking once they left. "So, I went to Ogi Isle just as I said," Martin said. "No one was there."

"You searched thoroughly?" Lance asked. Just because no one was there didn't mean that there was nothing to be worried about.

"No _one_ was there," Martin answered. He lowered the pack over his shoulder and opened the drawstring, pulling out an audio recorder.

Lance looked up at Martin. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

Martin plugged in the headphones and handed them to Lance. He then played back the recording. The machine was slightly damaged so the sound wasn't very clear and half of it went completely silent. Lance listened for several moments as he heard the cry play out. It was the cry of a Pokemon, but he wasn't sure just which one. He asked Martin.

"It's the cry of Lugia," he answered.

Lance stammered. "Are you sure?"

Martin nodded. "All of us who've spent enough time on Ogi Isle have heard it enough to recognize it. It usually comes near the summer solstice, which was just before those people had come to the isle."

"So they were looking for Lugia," Lance murmured.

Martin nodded. "They didn't find him though. Every one on the islands would have known it."

"But that doesn't make me feel any more easy," Lance countered.

"Me neither," Martin agreed. "I have a friend keeping an eye out so don't you worry. You have your own responsibilities."

Lance clicked his tongue. "Don't remind me."

* * *

**Think of The Psychedelics like Queen, but about 8-10 years old in this universe. A random inspiration when I was listening to Queen on a road trip. I just had to, lol.**

**So, a couple things that differ or need to be fleshed out in my fic. Yes, Agatha and Lorelai's retirements are from my imagination because it's never spoken about why those two never made an appearance in 2nd gen. Agatha's reason can be quite obvious but I began wondering about Lorelai's and had to make an explanation for her. I didn't want to leave her unanswered for. Also with Blue becoming Champion, it didn't really strike me as right when I was coming up with this fic. I am going by game-verse, but I'm also putting my own ideas and how Pokemon can seem like a genuine **_**world.**_** Trying to explain that Blue got the Championship **_**just before Red**_** wasn't fitting in.**

**And I did say that the League will be open so long as a trainer has eight badges, but Liana will be getting them solely from Johto. I want to keep as straight on the HGSS path as I can be.**

**Another thing I wondered was whether Ghost Pokemon actually die. Pokemon do die as we have learned early on, but what about Ghosts? I actually had the idea, whether or not Ghost Pokemon are actually **_**living**_** that they can become weary of **_**existing**_** and decide to move on to the afterlife. Whether or not you agree with it is your decision but I'm keeping with this idea.**

**And finally, yeah I was kinda disgusted on Archer's thoughts about eating Pokemon (and to think, I wrote it *shivers*). In my heart, I don't think that people would be inclined to eat Pokemon, but I can't deny that there will be some sickos out there who wouldn't bat an eye at it or just see it as a guilty pleasure.**


	10. You Choose Me

**Pokedex entries are not mine. They come from Serebii. - com**

* * *

**~~**IX**~~**

**You Choose Me**

The shuttle arrived at Union Town at eleven-thirty. It was a small place, only a couple dozen houses - which were made of wooden logs, like cabins - and a Pokemon Center. Just a mile south, Liana could see the foot of the mountains. She wondered just how populated Azalea Town could be this south of the continent. It was surrounded by forests on all sides except for the mountains on the east.

And Liana had to get through those mountains. Well, according to the shuttle driver, she only had to travel through Union Cave and there were able guides that were willing to show travelers the way for little charge so long as they brought their own supplies. So, the first place Liana went to was a supply shop.

Upon entering, Liana stumbled on an argument between the shop owner and a man in a business suit. It struck Liana as odd that he would wear such clothes to a town like this. Most the people dresses casually and in clothes that didn't mind the dirt. The man's pristine suit was practically allergic to dirt.

"I don't want any of your business here!" the shop owner hollered.

"Now, there's no need to shout," the man replied calmly. "No one else here will accept my offer-"

"And why would they?" the shop owner retorted. "Your idea of business is appalling. Your so-called _wares_ are positively distasteful. Now if I were you, I'd leave town as soon as possible before some of the other shop owners call the police and drag you out of here."

Still surprisingly calm, the man turned for the door and saw himself out. He barely glanced at Liana as she side stepped out of his way. She stared after him, not liking the sourness of his face.

"Nasty chap, isn't he?"

Liana turned to the shop owner who was staring after the man just as she was. His hardened brow softening as he shook his head and the previous heat of his argument away.

"What kind of business did he want, anyway?" Liana asked, approaching the counter.

The shop owner sighed, looking tired as well as agitated. "He wants go around selling Slowpoke Tails," he answered.

Liana blinked. "Slowpoke Tails?" she repeated slowly. "You mean tails from actual Slowpoke?"

The shop owner nodded. "Believe it or not, some people are actually willing to eat the flesh of Pokemon. I don't like to put a whole lot of thought on it, because the idea turns my stomach."

Liana nodded in agreement. That was as the shop owner said, distasteful and appalling. "He was actually trying to sell them around here?" Hopefully no one had bought any.

The man nodded. "No one around here would have the nerve to eat Pokemon flesh, though I couldn't say the same for people in Goldenrod, Saffron, and Vermillion City."

"Why would anyone want to eat Pokemon?" Liana asked. She couldn't see how _anyone_ could stomach the idea.

The shop owner shook his head. "I don't know. Several cities have a ban on importing and exporting Pokemon as food, like Celadon. But most Pokemon that are caught for food aren't found in urban areas. We'd have to keep an eye on their habitats to keep them from poachers but that might upset them." He shook his head again. "Never mind this, what can I do for you?"

Liana decided to take off from the bad subject. "I'm looking to travel through Union Cave to Azalea Town."

The shop owner smiled. "Then you've come to the perfect place. I can give you all the supplies you need, and perhaps my brother can be a guide for you. He's been guzzling all the food in my house and the wife is ready to kick him out herself."

Liana laughed at that. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

The shop owner nodded. "Of course. Now when did you want to leave?"

"Uhm, I can leave as soon as tomorrow morning," Liana offered. It didn't really matter to her when she got to Azalea Town, but she didn't really want to spin her wheels here if she didn't need to.

"Alright, let's get you set up," the owner replied.

* * *

Originally, Lance didn't mind this part of the job. But now, it was just really inconvenient. That or Team Rocket was being using it as the perfect opportunity.

"You sure you've spotted them, Bugsy?" he asked over the telecom.

"Well, I haven't seen official Team Rocket Uniforms," Bugsy replied. "But I have seen some shady looking people around the Slowpoke Well."

"Have you investigated?" Lance asked.

Bugsy shook his head from on the monitor. "There's been little need. Officer Jenny is looking for proof. And while there's been nothing bad to show for it, she's opening no investigation."

"How can you _not _investigate?" Lance snapped. If it'd been him, Lance would have looked around himself. Even now, he wanted to. If it weren't for beginning of the League Tournament, he'd be down in Azalea Town now.

"What am I supposed to do, Lance? Go down to Slowpoke Well and count the Slowpoke myself?" Bugsy countered patiently. "That's a big well and there are _hundreds_ of Slowpoke. That, and I can't disturb their habitat. It's against protocol _and _law."

Lance sighed. Yes, the law. It had been laid down two hundred years ago when poachers got out of hand. There were certain places, including the Slowpoke Well, where only a certified trainer could enter. It was only for someone who proved to be a friend to wild Pokemon. The only people whom Lance knew were certified for such a thing was Bill Sr., Pokemaniac Bill's grandfather, and-

"Wait, what about Kurt?" Lance asked. Yes, he was licensed to enter the Slowpoke Well. "He could check out the well."

Bugsy nodded. "I'll ask him to check it out. But don't expect too much out of Kurt. He's getting on in years and the Well can be quite tricky."

"Just do it," Lance insisted.

Bugsy held up in hands in truce. "I will, no need to push. Good luck with the League."

Lance nodded. "Thank you."

Turning off the PC screen, Lance leaned back against his chair. Now it was time for his real job. And for the first time in his life it wasn't as satisfying as it usually was.

* * *

The shopkeeper, whose name was Thomas, introduced Liana to his brother, Anthony, once he'd set her up with all the hiking materials she would need. Anthony was a lot like his brother, a bit wide set, tanned skin, and very easy going. It didn't take long for Liana to feel like she was in the company of two favorite uncles.

The next day, Thomas and his wife, Helen, saw the two of them off at the cave. Liana understood a bit why Anthony stayed at his brothers house. Anyone could become enamored with Helen's cooking. Liana had stayed for dinner and Helen even made some packaged foods for them to take along.

"You'll be in there a whole seven days. You can never have too much food," Helen had said. Though Liana had to keep telling herself that the food was not for snacking on as she walked.

The cave was quite dark once Liana and Anthony got a good ways in. As always, Cyndaquil was out of her ball and walked a few paces ahead of them, illuminating the dark cave. Both of them had flashlights on them, but Anthony told her that natural light made less agitation for wild Pokemon. Granted some Zubat were bothered by Cyndaquil's fire, but she or Anthony's Machop shooed them away.

The biggest bummer for Liana was that her PokeGear didn't get a signal. No phone or radio. While her mother wouldn't be worrying over her during her travels, especially in between towns and cities, it bummed her out that she wouldn't get to listen to any of her music on radio.

But Anthony was a good conversationalist. It must have come with the territory of being a guide. He'd been through this cave so many times that once he'd tested himself if he could make his way through with no lights whatsoever. He'd made it...covered in bruises and bumps from tripping up more than a fair share of times.

He even told Liana about the special rare Pokemon he'd found here the first time he'd trekked deep within the watery bowels of Union Cave. Early on, Liana did note that the cave was very humid and had many puddles and pools. There were places that could only be reached by swimming and even diving. According to Anthony, there was a dive spot where a small opening just big enough to swim through that led into a gorgeous crystal cave. It was a pretty long swim and Anthony had thought he was going to drown, but he'd made it in the nick of time, spending the next two minutes catching his breath.

Exploring the crystal cave, Anthony stumbled upon a small Pokemon scuttling on the floor. If if weren't for the smoothness of its outer shell, Anthony would have thought it was just a rock.

When they'd stopped for the night, Anthony pulled out a Pokeball and called out a Pokemon named Kabuto.

Liana was fascinated by the little Pokemon. It's brown shell was indeed very smooth-looking. It had round red eyes and a black underbelly. It walked on four claws that curved inward. She pulled out her Pokedex, needing to know more about this Pokemon. _**Kabuto, the shellfish Pokemon. Kabuto is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago and hasn't changed in all that time. It is protected by a stiff shell that is said to be nearly as tough as diamonds.**_

Wow. "For such a rare Pokemon, there's a lot of information about it," Liana said, closing the 'dex and replacing it in her bag.

"Unfortunately there's nothing in there that I didn't already know," Anthony replied. "The rest I've had to figure out with just the two of us, at least until I got some good advice from the archaeologists down at the Ruins of Alph." He pulled out a big tin cup that had holes on the lid. He opened it to reveal a cup full of dirt that was _wriggling._

Liana couldn't help it. "Ewww! What are those?" She even scooched away slightly.

Anthony actually chuckled. "They're Wurmple Larvae. They're the only thing outside Kabuto's home that it will actually eat." He picked up the small, wriggling worm and placed it in front of Kabuto. The shelled Pokemon leaned over and picked it right up and ate it.

"How do you get the larvae?" Liana dared to ask.

"Wurmple lay over two thousand eggs once a month," Anthony explained. "In the wild, just about one eighth of them ever hatch. But if you incubate them, they have the chance to grow. So I grow them and Kabuto eats them."

That gave Liana an odd thought. "So Pokemon do eat other Pokemon?"

Anthony gave a light nod. "Some of them do. Spearrow eat Caterpie. Ekans and Seviper eat Exeggcute eggs. Krabby even prey on Clamperl."

Liana pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her chin on her knees. "That seems so sad."

"I thought the same, at first," Anthony agreed. "I would never dream of eating a Pokemon, but Kabuto does it to survive. It's an odd world we live in sometimes."

Liana nodded, still a bit mellow. Anthony patted her shoe. "Don't worry, Wurmple and Caterpie come in outrageous numbers and Clamperl even have their own island in Hoenn," he told her. "They're not going anywhere."

"What about the Exeggcute?" Liana asked.

"The Safari Zone in Fuscia City was them by the dozens and no snakes in sight," Anthony assured her. "Now, how about dinner."

Liana stuck out her tongue. "Not now, maybe when my appetite comes back."

Anthony laughed.

* * *

No matter how many times he did this, Lance always felt slightly daunted over heading the Indigo League. At least he wasn't the announcer. Reggie did his job with a gusto that Lance would never even want to achieve. But there was the start of the tournament that Lance still had to speak for and he was somewhat dreading the reaction.

"You ready for your fangirls, Lance?" Karen teased. Yes, she hit the nail right on the head. Bruno let out a huffing laugh in response and even Agatha gave a slight smirk.

"In all my years here I've never heard such loud screaming," she added. "I don't even need my hearing aids."

Lance decided not to reply to that. Though there were plenty of times he griped about how the people liked him for his looks and not his battle prowess. And yes, people, there wasn't only fangirls out there. Lance had had plenty of encounters with fanboys as well. The first time had been an awkward nightmare that Lance though he'd never walk away from.

_Well, it's now or never, _Lance thought. He turned to Agatha. "You gonna be fine with Koga taking your spot?" He wasn't even going to try to tease her. Agatha's sense of humor wasn't like anyone else's and she almost never laughed at things other people would think funny.

"Just go on, young man," she told him, hobbling away on her cane. She would watch the presentation from the inner lounge.

Lance took in a deep breath and let it out.

Karen again responded from behind him. "What, is there something else you'd rather be doing right now, pretty boy?"

Lance scoffed at the nickname. "Yes, but not what you'd think. I'd rather be doing something that helps the region that doesn't make for entertainment."

"It will be taken care of, Lance."

He turned toward Will's cool voice. Something in his tone made Lance think that there was something hidden in Will's meaning. But the man wasn't going to say anymore. It was time to get on with the show.

The five of them stood on platforms that would rise to the middle of the three battle stadiums. Everyone's, except Koga's, slowly rose up to the top of the arena. Fans screamed just as Karen said and Lance had to keep himself from slapping his hands over his ears. It struck him as slightly odd that he could handle blaring rock music, but he felt bombarded by the screams of the crowd.

Reggie handled the screaming crowd very well. Lance always felt so awkward at speaking in front of these crowds and the day Reggie retired, Lance might want to as well. There were many times when Lance wanted to call out for everyone to shut their mouths. That would probably get him fired, regardless of reputation. So he just listened to Reggie call out what Karen had earlier.

"Yes," Reggie said into the microphone with his deep, loud voice. He had a lot of charisma for such a big, opposing-looking guy. "We all know how much you love to see your favorite members of the Elite Four. Or perhaps I should be referring to our Champion?" More screams came at that one and Lance could see his smiling face on the big screens. His smile was made in exasperation, at the fans as well as Reggie. Luckily he moved right on. "Now this, like many times before it, is a season where we welcome a new member of the Elite Four. There have been a few speculations of who could possibly take Agatha's place, but now we finally get to find out."

Reggie nodded to Lance who made his way over, taking the mike. "Choosing a new member for the Elite Four was easy as well as a challenge," Lance said. "Easy as to where we should look, challenging to make sure they could handle the pressure. But we're very fortunate to have someone more than capable of filling Agatha's shoes. I introduce to you the new member of the Elite Four: Koga."

There was a collective gasp in the crowd before they broke out into loud cheers. lance felt a sense of pride by it. Judging the reception, Koga was a great choice. Lance turned to watch Koga's panel rise level; the man's arms crossed over his chest as he looked straight ahead. Once completely level, he lifted a hand in greeting to the crowd.

"Welcome Koga, to our family," Lance continued. "While he becomes a League member, his daughter, Janine, will take over his duties as Gym Leader. Best of luck to her and best of luck to this season's competitors!"

The crowd cried again and Lance let out an even breath, his shoulders falling slightly. This used to give him pride. Now he felt nothing.

* * *

On the fifth day, Liana was starting to feel the cave somehow grate on her nerves. She was tired of the damp, the dark, and the dirt. She didn't understand how Anthony did this as a hobby.

He was remarkably patient with her. Told her that her mood wasn't uncommon, but it didn't make her feel much better. She just wanted to be out, soon. Cyndaquil was getting slightly tired as well. The last few days Zubat had been flocking toward her so often that Liana had to return her to her Pokeball. And the Zubat themselves grated on Liana's nerves as well.

In the middle of the night, when Liana was taking care off her...personal needs, some had snuck up on her. Her resulting scream had startled an Onyx out of its slumber. Its head knocked into the cave ceiling and created a small rock slide. It tumbled on both sides of the Onyx and Liana ran away from the falling rocks and boulders.

When it all subsided, Liana looked to the tunnel where she came. She and Anthony had come and stopped at a curve in the path that split into two sections. Both in fact led out, but one was shorter and straight-forward and that was where they were headed, but Liana was now on the longer one. Not only that, but she was without her supplies. Even her Pokeballs were over there, Cyndaquil included. All she had was her flashlight. Flashing it up at the path in front of her, it was completely blocked. There wasn't even a sign of the Onyx buried underneath. Hopefully it would be alright. At least the Zubat were nowhere to be seen.

With a resigned sigh, Liana turned on her heel and began walking down the other path. She wasn't going to get any rest after that, so perhaps she could get a move on now. Maybe the two paths would collide somewhere down the line.

Hours passed and Liana felt her stomach grumble. She didn't any food and no matter how many times she took the turn toward the path Anthony was undoubtedly taking, she had to take another one that curved farther away. When she couldn't walk anymore, Liana curled on her side and tried to get some sleep. Her empty stomach made it hard, so she silently sang songs to take her mind off it. Concentrated on lyrics of beloved songs. _Seems like only yesterday, life belonged to runaways... We will always have the chance, we can do this one more time..._

_ "Sand. Sandshrew."_

Liana shined her flashlight to see that she wasn't alone. A lone Sandshrew stood a couple feet away from her. Had she fallen asleep? Didn't really feel like it? And how did this little Pokemon find her? "Hello," she said tentatively.

"_Sandshrew,_" it responded. It's voice was quick and sharp, but light as well. Digging into her jacket pocket, Liana pulled out her PokeDex. She never put it in her bag, wasn't as easily accessible. Probably wasn't the best idea in case it fell out, but it hadn't yet. _**Sandshrew, the mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough, and is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. It can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.**_

"I wonder if you're a boy or girl," Liana muttered. That had to be the most asked question in the Pokemon world. Most, and nearly all, Pokemon looked exactly alike when it came to genders. Some had distinguishable differences, some were more subtle, like sizes, but most could only be told by...close examination. And doing that to a Pokemon was very undignified...and disgusting.

_**Sandshrew's gender can be differentiated by darker pigments found on a female's breast. Males have no such coloring.**_

Liana blanched at her PokeDex. Did it just answer her question? She didn't exactly ask it directly. And... "I didn't need to be told that!" she hissed at it before snapping the thing closed and returning it to her pocket. It basically told her that female Sandshrew had...nipples. "Okay," Liana mumbled, getting over the very awkward assertion of the PokeDex and quickly glanced at the Sandshrew's breast. "You're a boy then."

The Sandshrew continued to silently look at her. "Do you know the way out of this cave?" Liana asked gently.

"_Sandshrew. Sand, Sand, Saaandshhhreww,_" the Pokemon sang.

"You're singing," Liana said. "You like to sing?"

The Pokemon lifted a claw and pointed at her. "_Sandshrew._"

"Wait, you heard _me_ sing?" Liana asked. So did she actually start singing out loud? Perhaps she did. And perhaps the Sandshrew liked it. "Do you want me to sing?" The Sandshrew nodded enthusiastically. But immediately after, Liana's stomach growled loudly, causing her to place a hand over her belly. "I'm very hungry," she told the Sandshrew. "And I need to find my way out of this cave. Can you help me?"

"_Saaannd. Saaandshrrrrew,_" the Pokemon sang before he turned around and began walking. Liana quickly followed him. For maybe a quarter of an hour, the two of them came to a large pool. Liana immediately knelt down and cupped her hands in the water, bringing it to her lips and taking a drink.

She let out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks, I needed that too," she said, turning to her new friend...who wasn't beside her. "Sandshrew?" The Pokemon wasn't there. Instead there was a hole a yard behind her. Scooching closer, Liana pointed her flashlight down it. She knew it wasn't there beforehand - she would have tripped on it - and wondered at how Sandshrew had dug it so quickly. "Wow."

"_Sandshrew._"

Liana turned to see Sandshrew poke out from another hole. He held two small oddly shaped yellow-brown lumps. They looked slightly like potatoes. Liana took them. They both barely fit in her widely stretched hands. Covered in dirt, the skins were hard and tough. But, her pocket knife was in her pants' pocket. Liana washed them in the pool before she began carving them. Inside was smooth and creamy-looking, and when Liana finished cutting them up, she experimentally took a small bite. It was a potato. A sweet potato.

"Thank you very much, Sandshrew," Liana said, taking another bite. Sandshrew's eyes smiled as he nodded.

When Liana finished the potatoes, she took another drink from the pool and rose to her feet. "Can you show me the way out, please?" she asked.

"_Saaandshrrreew._"

Liana laughed. "Yes, I'll sing as we walk." Sandshrew smiled as it led her through the tunnels. She sung from the Psychedelics as well as Rena Goldsmith. When she got tired, Sandshrew brought her another sweet potato and carved it for her himself as she continued to lightly sing for him and was still there when she awoke.

About two hours into their walk, they hit a dead end. Confused, Liana looked to Sandshrew. "Where do we go now? This is a dead end."

Sandshrew responded by clawing at the ground. Unlike his hole before, this one was wider...as if too fit a bigger person. He poked his head out and gestured with a claw to follow. Liana nodded and followed. She wasn't that worried about getting dirty. She was dirty enough.

Liana scooched ans shimmied after Sandshrew. He was so smooth as he dug, one claw after another as his feet pushed him forward. Liana's elbows and knees always scraped against the walls of the hole, making her feel very claustrophobic. But she kept on. She trusted Sandshrew to know where he was going and getting her out. There were even spots that seemed dug out previously. These spots were easier for Liana to move through as she followed the Pokemon in front of her.

Suddenly, Sandshrew shifted his body straight up and dug to surface. Liana felt her back strain as she pulled herself out of a nearly ninety degree angle. Above her, Sandshrew popped out of the hole.

"Cyndaquil!"

Gasping, Liana hauled herself out of the hole. "Cyndaquil!" she cried. In front of her, Cyndaquil, Anthony, and Machop stood on the pathway. Cyndaquil leapt for her and Liana snuggled her Pokemon close.

Behind, Anthony was stammering. "How'd you get here? Right at the exit of the cave?" he exclaimed.

Liana - her lower half still in the hole - twisted around to see the mouth of the cave. Wow, Sandshrew knew exactly where he was going. "Sandshrew guided me," she told him.

Anthony burst into uncertain laughter. "And how did you convince it?"

"He liked my singing," she replied with a grin.

"_Saaaaaannndshhrrrewwww,_" he sang.

Anthony laughed, approaching her and grabbing her under her arms. "At least you're safe and sound," he said, hauling her up.

"And I have Sandshrew to thank," she said, kneeling in front of the Pokemon. She patted his head. "I owe you my life. Thank you."

Sandshrew jumped into her arms. "_Saannndshhreewww._"

"He must be in love with your singing," Anthony said. "Do you have the voice of an Clefairy?" Clefairy were known to have beautiful voices.

Liana shrugged, placing the Sandshrew down. "Time to go home," she told him.

But the Sandshrew shook his head. "_Saaand. Saand. Saaandshreeeww._"

"You wanna stick around?" Liana asked. The Sandshrew nodded. Liana giggled. "Then welcome to the gang."

* * *

**The lyrics put in here don't belong to me. They are by Foo Fighters. The first sentence from Come Alive, the second from Aurora. Again, I don't own them, I just love them.**


End file.
